Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass
by Warped-Imagination
Summary: (Series 3 of Breaking Wonderland:) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Series 3 of Breaking Wonderland:) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

This is my third Arc of Breaking Wonderland series. First being **Breaking Wonderland** and second being **Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains**. So yes this is not just a sequel but a Triology.. so far. So I HIGHLY recommend readers to read the first two fan fictions first before moving on with this one. Because you'll be completely lost and that's the reason why. OKAY! Well not that that's over I hope you enjoy my third. Reviews of all types are favorable, thanks.

Chapter 1: Confusion

The sound of loud buzzing rang out of a small modern clock. A dark skinned woman sat up as she reached for her alarm. She pressed the button as she muffled a yawn. She moaned as she got out of bed and stretched her neck which ached. She made her way toward the bathroom. She turned on the faucet as she brought a face wash. She started to gently rub her face with the white cream. Suddenly the phone started to ring. She sighed annoyed at the fact someone would be calling so early in the morning. She bent down and rinsed her face, splashing water gently rubbing her hands against her skin. The phone continued to persistently ring. She dried her face quickly and rushed over toward the phone.

"Yes?" the woman answered irately.

"Amanda, have you seen the news? Is your TV on?" a co-workers voice asked, his tone was hinting that it was urgent.

"No... hold on," Amanda said as she reached for her remote and turned on her room's televisions. She switched it quickly to the local news as she sat on the edge of the bed.

The light of the TV flashed upon her face as the news anchor spoke.

"_It seems Batman was busy yesterday as not one but three of Arkham's notorious criminals was captured yesterday. It included a great number of hostages which involved a cruise ship and a young woman who was found in an old dog food factory-" _

A few weeks later a blonde woman with wide blue eyes sat in front of a wooden desk, which belonged to her therapist, Dr. Amanda Richardson. There was an awkward silence between the two as Dr. Richardson wrote vigorously on her notepad. The blond woman looked down towards her side trying hard not to grind her teeth as she gripped onto her armrests tightly.

"Alice..." Dr. Richardson addressed as she looked up at her seriously. Alice sat their quietly as she looked up at Dr. Richardson briefly. "Alice? Are you listening to me?" Dr. Richardson tried again. Alice looked up her eyes bright, slightly glossy.

"Yes, I'm listening," Alice said meekly. The girl had an unusual high pitch voice with a slight nasal like squeak.

"You seem very stand offish lately, ever since that day you were taken hostage. Yet you refuse to disclose much information on the events that happened that day," Dr. Richardson tried her best to talk softly. "Alice if we ever want to make any _real_ progress you need to be honest and open with me," she tried once again. Alice turned her head and looked away.

"It's just... I know what you're going to say," Alice finally responded. Her face expression sadden. "You want to ask me about what happened to me but I've told you already. I was taken captured by the Scarecrow and he had me tied up and wrapped me in chains hovering above some strange liquid," Alice said strongly. Dr. Richardson sat back trying hard not to get irritated herself.

"Yes, you've told me that already, however, it was stated on the police report that you were found by Batman, you were embracing the Mad Hatter, Alice," Dr. Richardson spoke clearly. "Why were you hugging him?" she asked again seriously. Alice closed her eyes as she sighed, she was quiet for a moment before she opened them once again.

"He saved me," Alice replied simply. "He saved me from the Scarecrow and I was grateful," Alice clarified.

"The last time I checked people don't just suddenly hug and forgive someone who tried to brainwash them two years ago. Why the sudden change of heart? What are you not telling me Alice," Dr. Richardson pushed. Alice let out a small high pitch moan, she was torn. Alice didn't want to admit that she had feelings for Jervis Tetch even though he is the Mad Hatter and he may not be legally sane. She knew if she divulged that she would be seeing Dr. Richardson twice a week instead of only once. Though a part of Alice wanted to give in make her peace and wish for the best for the upcoming therapy sessions.

"It's just..." she started. "I mean... I just reacted," Alice let out. "I mean I was really flattered that someone would go face to face with Scarecrow, risking their life for me. It made me feel special," Alice rambled amazed of the words that came out of her mouth. Yes it was true she did feel special and worthy and yet that was not the real reason why she hugged him. She had managed to keep the truth hidden from Dr. Richardson and she felt quite pleased with herself.

"Perhaps in his eyes you are special, though that doesn't excuse the fact that he's a dangerous man," Dr. Richardson spoke as she wrote down on her notepad. "Perhaps it's time that you've considered broadening your horizons," Dr. Richardson steered. Alice tilted her head confused.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Remember a while back, I suggested you to start courting, seeing other men, to help you get over Billy," Dr. Richardson inspected Alice, gauging her reaction. The corner of Alice's mouth twitched lightly.

"Yes," Alice replied.

"Well perhaps you may have over-reacted when Mad Hatter came to your rescue. Though, it's dangerous to give Mad Hatter the illusion of you having feelings for him. He may take it the wrong way. If you had taken my suggestion about dating when I first mentioned it you may have not over-reacted leaving you in the predicament you're now in. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Alice?" Dr. Richardson eyed Alice seriously. Alice wanted to stand up and yell at Dr. Richardson's face stating that she does in fact have feelings for him and she doesn't care what she or anyone else thinks. Though instead she just nodded. "What I'm saying Alice is that well you may very well be in danger. If Mad Hatter ever breaks out of Arkham again you may have reason to worry," Dr. Richardson added. Alice did her best to look worried, as she let out a big over done frown. A part of her wanted to start laughing knowing how silly she must looked at the moment but didn't.

"I understand Dr. Richardson," Alice simply responded.

"Good, I'm just concerned for your safety, Alice," Dr. Richardson said as she brought out a piece of chocolate and handed it to Alice. "I'll see you next week," Dr. Richardson said as she gathered her belongings. Alice unwrapped her chocolate as she exited the office. She threw the wrapper in the trash and hurriedly made her way out.

Alice made her way toward monorail, walking casually humming to herself. She felt nervous wondering how long before Dr. Richardson would find out about the truth of what really happened. The truth of how Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy tricked her into thinking they were Arkham staff, and taking their advice, or all the moments she shared with Jervis. Alice was tired of being lied too, especially by the notorious criminals and inmates of Arkham. Alice decided to head toward the public library she needed to do some research.

-Yep the first few chapters probably going to be small and slow as usual gradually getting longer, stay tuned-


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

Chapter 2: Therapy

The sound of the door slamming shut meant the start of his one on one session with Dr. Amanda Richardson. Jervis sat lazily on his respective chair, his right hand on his temple, his left on the metal arm rest. His pointer finger tapping nervously on the metal armrest causing a small gentle thunk. Dr. Richardson brought out her manilla folder and sat behind her desk. She clicked her pen wrote down a few notes before closing the previous folder and placing it behind his. He briefly caught a glimpse of the name and read it, Crane. Immediately Jervis turned red as he was still furious with him after the things he'd done to him and Alice.

"Ahem," Dr. Richardson cleared her throat. Tetch grimaced as a response but said nothing. She opened his manilla folder and read it briefly. "Okay Mr. Tetch it seems we've gotten no where in our last session. Perhaps this time things will be different?" she asked, trying her best to lighten the mood. Tetch continued his finger tapping ignoring Dr. Richardson. She sighed as she leaned forward and placed her elbows on her desk, cupping her hands together as she propped up her chin. She stayed silent for a moment examining Jervis, deciding the best tactic to go with. "Right, so you're going to continue to be difficult I see," she started again. "Look Jervis, I'm going to be real clear, I know something happened between you and Alice," she stated daringly. Jervis' head jerked up, staring at her, his face pale with shock. Dr. Richardson perked a brow. "As Batman stated he found you two embracing each other. Sadly Alice will not go into that as well-"

"Isn't that a breach of ethics, Dr. Richardson?" Jervis finally responded. Dr. Richardson leaned back surprised by his comment she grabbed her pen and clicked it. She was ready to take notes.

"Ethics? I'm surprised you even considered using that word, Mr. Tetch," Dr. Richardson replied back. "So are you finally ready to speak to me now? Are you ready to progress through your therapy?" Dr. Richardson asked.

"How long do I have to wait before I'm released from this... poor excuse for a Wonderland?" he asked looking around the office as if he was watching a vulture circle him.

"That depends on you, Mr. Tetch," she replied curtly.

"Depends on what?!" Jervis responded loudly.

"It depends if I and other board members deem you fit to dwell with the rest of society," Dr. Richardson responded.

"Well fine! What does the chess pieces want me to do?" Jervis responded too eagerly. He let his guard down and he knew it. Dr. Richardson sighed.

"The last time you were here in Arkham Jervis, you were quite intent into taking things slow. Now you seem to be balling with energy about your release. Would you like to discuss why?" Dr. Richardson asked. Jervis leaned back as he gulped. It was true he was losing his composure. Ever since he'd be brought back to Arkham he'd been slowly but surely losing to the urge to be with Alice. Though parts of him wanted to do the right thing and be formally released from Arkham and start anew.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," Jervis finally responded. Dr. Richardson shook her head as she wrote.

"I'm a Doctor, Jervis," she replied sarcastically. Jervis crossed his arms and bit his tongue.

"Oh alright, I just can't stand being anywhere near that confounded Crane," Jervis lied through his teeth. Dr. Richardson started scratching something out of her notes.

"I see... as I understand it, Crane kidnapped Alice. I can see why you could be upset. Like I stated before it's going to take some time to get over that anger with Crane. There's nothing you can do you're both stuck here Jervis. Perhaps if you participated in group therapy more-"

"And what about him?!" Jervis blurted out standing out of his chair. "Every word I let out, Crane snickers, groans, and makes ghastly facial gestures! Where's the just in that? What about him?" he implored Dr. Richardson.

"Believe me, when I say this Mr. Tetch. I've been working on Johnathan as well. It seems stubbornness is abundant trait in Arkham," Dr. Richardson replied strongly. Jervis went silent as he sat down crossing his arms again. "Though I'm sure you already know that, sooner or later you're going to have to make your peace with Crane," she continued. Jervis just looked away. "Okay let's change the topic to the _real_ reason you want to be released," Dr. Richardson added. Jervis' eyes widen. "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Alice," Dr. Richardson looked down writing on her notepad.

"I-I still don't know what you're talking about," Jervis stuttered again. His heart began to beat faster, his stomach began to flutter and his mouth became dry. Dr. Richardson let out a small smirk.

"Look, Jervis if you want to get out of here, then perhaps it's time to open up," Dr. Richardson said as a matter of fact. Jervis leaned back against the chair, knowing this was dangerous territory.

"How so?" he asked against his own well. Dr. Richardson placed down her pen and smiled.

"Well depending on your interactions with Alice we could perhaps judge if you're closer to release than you are now," Dr. Richardson stated sweetly. Jervis let out a lopsided grin as he shifted in his chair.

"How do you know if _my_ interactions with Alice were good or not?" Jervis let out suspiciously. Dr. Richardson coughed.

"Well if they weren't I would of known by now and besides, as Batman reported, Alice was hugging you. A person afraid of someone isn't about to hug the person they're afraid of all of a sudden," Dr. Richardson stated plainly back to her professional self. Jervis looked toward the ground giving some thought to Dr. Richardson's words. "Alice is a good person and she isn't stupid. There was a reason why she felt secure enough to hug you, Jervis," Dr. Richardson continued as she looked over her notes. Jervis was quiet. If Dr. Richardson can figure out that much then who knows what she already knows. Though the way she prods it seems she doesn't seem to know anything at all, just logical blind guesses. Was Alice holding out on her as well? If so why? Jervis took a deep breath, he was stuck. He didn't know what to do.

"I-I" he slipped out. "I'm not ready to discuss about me and Alice just yet," he finally finished. He looked down sadly. Dr. Richardson let out a long sigh.

"I understand, Jervis," she said sincerely as she placed down her pen. "That's all, I'll see you in group therapy," she said as she stood up and placed her files in the file cabinet.

Jervis stood up and left the room. He carefully strolled toward the gardens since he didn't want to run into anyone in the recreation room. The garden's were still a mess. The wall was fully built back up but other parts were still on the process on being repaired. Since Ivy's absence the gardens weren't as beautiful as they were before. He walked on the dirt paths, he kicked a piece of rubble toward the side. A small smile crossed his face. His Alice caused all this. His Alice also caused the purple-green bruise on the side of Crane's face as well. Jervis stopped and shook his head, he let out a deep sigh. Why was he thinking _his _Alice. He was long past that, he knew Alice wasn't his. He wondered about the words Dr. Richardson said. Jervis was confused, a part of him wanted to escape Arkham immediately and be with Alice now. Another part of him wanted to do the honest thing and be released. Then other thoughts entered his head, what if Alice changed her mind while he's in Arkham and decides to stay away? Would he be able to bare it? Jervis placed his hands in his pockets and walked around the gardens, wondering what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

Chapter 3: A Knight Visit

Alice studied the following few days about the villains in Arkham. She became fascinated by journals, police reports, and leaked news about their psychological profiles. On her days off she found herself sipping on coffee and reading up on mental disorders. It made her wonder about her own mental state as well. Alice shook her head, she wasn't a doctor how could she diagnose herself. She frowned as she remembered what Dr. Quinzel or what Harley Quinn told her through out all those supposedly therapy sessions. Alice bit her lower lip. She was angry by what Harley and Pamela Isley did. Though, she didn't feel threatened by them either she actually liked them, both. Even though they both lied to her and even after Harley kidnapped her as well, she didn't hate them. Alice slammed her book shut. Okay so she was still angry about being kidnapped . She stood up putting away her things. She may have been naive then, though she won't certainly be now. Alice grabbed her coffee pushed in her chair and turned around.

"Whoa, careful!" a young man said as he tried to jump back but jumped back but was too late. He had coffee spilled all over his nice tailored suit. Alice frowned.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized looking for napkin quick. The young man frowned at first as he inspected his shirt. She grabbed a napkin and started to dab over his stain.

"It's not too bad really," he started to say as he turned red with embarrassment. Alice looked up at him for the first time. He was tall, with blue eyes, dark hair, and very handsome. Alice blushed with embarrassment as well.

"What's the hold up, Dick?" a man yelled from his blue convertible. Both Alice and Dick looked toward the direction of blue car. Three young men with similar clothes beckoning him to hurry up.

"Oh.. I'm really sorry," Alice sprouted again.

"It's okay, I'm not a big fan of suits anyways," he said as he started to walk away. "So don't worry about it," he said as he waved and jumped into the blue convertible. Alice watched as the blue car drove off.

Soon it was time for another session with Dr. Richardson and Alice got a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to go, it was becoming harder and harder not telling her the truth. Alice waited patiently as she browsed through a travel magazine. The beautiful images kept her mind off the upcoming session, calming her nerves. The door swung open and an older gentlemen came out of the office. He smiled politely at her as he passed by. Soon Dr. Richardson came out as well.

"Well hello Alice, ready for our next session?" she asked happily as she grabbed some anti-bacterial aerosol and sprayed her office. Alice wondered why she always did so before and after each session. Did she have Mysophobia? Alice thought. She shrugged, she was really getting into this whole mental health thing too much. "Come in Alice, take a seat," Dr. Richardson encouraged, making her way to the side of the room. Alice sat up and did what she was told. Dr. Richardson closed the door behind her as she put away a folder and brought out hers. "So, how have you been?" Dr. Richardson asked.

"I'm fine thanks," Alice said happily.

"Really you sound better," Dr. Richardson noted.

"Oh... I suppose I am," Alice replied quaintly. Dr. Richardson brought out her pen, opened her folder and started to write.

"Well that's good, so any particular reason for the cheery demeanor?" Dr. Richardson asked this time. Alice grimaced for a moment. Here it goes again, she thought.

"Well..."she started then paused to think. "Well I ran into this guy two days ago," Alice said the first thing that came to mind. She turned red for a moment but she had nothing else to talk to her about and decided to go for it.

"Oh really? So how did that go?" Dr. Richardson asked.

"Oh.. well it was brief," she let out feeling sheepish.

"Brief? How so?" Dr. Richardson asked. Alice looked off toward her side.

"Well I just kind of bumped into him, I spilled my coffee on his suit," Alice said embarrassed.

"That must of went well," Dr. Richardson said playfully as she let out a small chuckle.

"I guess...he kind of ran off right after," Alice added. Dr. Richardson smiled.

"Don't worry they'll be other times," Dr. Richardson consoled. "I'm glad you're considering searching for romance elsewhere," she continued. Alice turned a bright red.

"Well..." Alice said bitterly but caught herself and started over in a happier tone. "Well I've been thinking about what you said... about me dating again," Alice started.

"Oh really, now that's some good news Alice," Dr. Richardson said with a smile.

"Yeah," Alice replied half halfheartedly.

"Hmm you don't sound too sure," Dr. Richardson analyzed. Alice blushed.

"It's because the whole dating thing... it's nerve wrecking," Alice confided.

"Dating is never easy. Though that's a risk we all have to take," Dr. Richardson replied. Alice looked away. She couldn't believe she was talking about dating _again_.

"Well have you been interested in someone lately?" Dr. Richardson asked. Alice shook her head. Dr. Richardson frowned.

"That's too bad," she added. Alice looked up at her frowning. "I've been thinking about inviting you to a Gala for Wayne Enterprise," Dr. Richardson added. Alice's eyes widened confused.

"Really?" Alice asked interested.

"Yes, I'm not really suppose to get involved in my clients life like this, though it seems you could use the extra help," Dr. Richardson added. Alice blushed a deep crimson. It really was that obvious.

"So you want me to go the Gala with you?" Alice asked for clarification.

"No I have a date already, though perhaps if you have someone in mind-" Dr. Richardson suggested.

"No... I don't have anyone in mind," Alice admitted ashamed.

"Hmm," Dr. Richardson let out. They were both quiet. "You know what, I do have a young man-friend who just came back into town," Dr. Richardson started again. Alice turned pale she had a feeling where this was going.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, even though she didn't really want to.

"Well I have this friend who'll be staying in Gotham for about a month and half," she started. "He's a close friend of mines and Mr. Wayne as well," she added.

"You mean Bruce Wayne?" Alice questioned.

"Yes," Dr. Richardson responded. Alice gulped, knowing this guy must be powerful or wealthy.

"Well he doesn't have a date for the ball perhaps you would like to go with him. I can-"

"Wait!" Alice said as she threw her hand out in front of her. Dr. Richardson titled her head. "I mean it's nice of you to this and all but.. I mean you want me to go on a blind date to this ball for my boss and I-" Alice started to ramble.

"Oh I see, well don't be nervous the ball isn't until three weeks," Dr. Richardson said with a smile. Alice let out a sigh of relief.

"Perhaps you'd like to meet him sooner, maybe this Saturday?" Dr. Richardson asked. Alice became even paler. Her eyes widen she didn't know what to say. If she said no, it would be obvious that she wasn't interested and was lying about getting ready to date. If she said yes, she would come off as desperate.

"Sure," Alice forced out, her face expressions conflicted. Dr. Richardson perked a brow.

"Good! I'll let him know I'll call you later for the details," Dr. Richardson added. Alice nodded she was in shock to see how easily she could still be manipulated. "Okay let's continue with our session," Dr. Richardson said simply as if the last conversation never happened.

After the rest of her session, Alice quickly made her way home. She walked into her apartment and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door as she rolled her eyes wondering what she got her self into.

Later that evening Dr. Richardson had a few folders out on her desk: Johnathan Crane, Jervis Tetch, and Alice Pleasance. She had notes from each client scattered about her desk. Her eyes began to tire as desk lamp didn't provide much light. She sighed deeply as she felt a small chill.

"So how's therapy coming along?" a deep voice interrupted her thoughts. Dr. Richardson stood up and gasped. She turned and saw the Dark Knight standing by the window, his silhouette against the bright shinning moon. She calmed as she shook her head.

"You scared me. You know you really shouldn't be doing that," Dr. Richardson scolded. Batman stayed silent.

"My apologizes," he replied simply as he stepped forward. Dr. Richardson hugged herself as the air was coming from the open window brought in a cool breeze.

"Right..." she replied sarcastically. "Anyway, therapy isn't going too well... for either of them," she added seriously. Batman stayed silent. "All three of them seem to be tight lipped. Including Alice which comes to a surprise," she said as she looked back down at her folder. "I don't know why she's not willing to speak," Dr. Richardson turned feeling frustrated.

"I'm worried for the mental state of Alice Pleasance," Batman finally spoke. "A lot has happened her this past year," Dr. Richardson sighed.

"I am too, though in today's session she was more at ease," Dr. Richardson revealed. "I'm trying to steer her clear from Jervis Tetch, I think the more she's away from him the better off she'll be," Dr. Richardson admitted. Batman glared as he stayed silent.

"I'm not one to pass judgment," Batman replied simply.

"Anyways I'm having difficulty trying to get any of them to open up," Dr. Richardson said getting a headache. "Perhaps you're apprentice will have better luck than me," she said as she started to clean up the mess on her desk, placing her notes back to their respective folders. Batman turned, the swish of his cape could be heard.

"Only time could tell," he let out.

"Yeah right," she replied unsure. Then suddenly she turned, though it was too late, Batman was gone.

* * *

-: Bum- Bum-Bu-m. Sorry for slow developing DRAMA!:-


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

Chapter 4: Group Date

Jervis sat in group therapy along with, Edward Nygma, Arnold Wesker, The Joker, and Jonathan Crane. He let out a sigh as Dr. Richardson held onto her clipboard and sat down in the middle of the small circle. A wolf whistle came out from Scarface's direction. Dr. Richardson rolled her eyes immediately ignoring it. Joker and Edward chuckled at the dummy's antics.

"Now I'm glad _some_ of you guys came to group therapy today," Dr. Richardson let out.

"As if we have anythin' better to do, toots," Scarface let out.

"Arnold," Dr. Richardson implored.

"I'm sorry, you know how he is around you Dr. Richardson," Arnold apologized.

"What?!" Scarface let out.

"Shhhh, you're making Dr. Richardson very upset," Arnold replied to the wooden doll.

"Okay so as we last left off, Joker was talking about his newest card trick, which we won't be seeing by the way," Dr. Richardson continued.

"Awe but why not?!" Joker asked sadly.

"Because the last card trick you showed ended up cutting Mr. Crane's eyebrow," she said angrily. Joker chuckled as he remembered.

"But I said I was _sorry_," Joker replied over zealous.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Crane finally spat out as he crossed his arms and his legs. Jervis was smirking the whole time, he only wished Joker aimed an inch lower.

"NOW!" Dr. Richardson started again. "If you don't mind-"

"I most certainly do mind!" Crane let out.

"Ha! Should of thought about it before-" Joker growled but Dr. Richardson stood up and brought out a Bullhorn and let it blow. The loud noise had everyone in the room crunching up, covering their ears.

"NOW! Once again!" she yelled out angrily, she sat down again calming herself. "Let's try to be more civil this time. I'm not asking for miracles considering this is Arkham after all, but the faster you cooperate the faster you can go back to respective cells or activities," Dr. Richardson preached. All of them stared at her bitterly.

"Okay, Edward it's your turn, what would you like to discuss today," she said simply looking at his direction. Edward's eyebrows raised as he looked away, as he was caught off guard.

"Why should I start?" he asked suddenly.

"Because it's your turn. So do you have anything to say?" Dr. Richardson replied standoffish.

"What does man love more than life? Fear more than death or mortal strife? What do the poor have, what the rich require, and what contented men desire? What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save and all men carry to their graves?" Edward suddenly asked. Dr. Richardson stayed quiet as she tried to figure out the riddle.

"So Jonathan do you have anything to contribute?" Dr. Richardson asked simply, not put off by Edward's defensive tactics.

"I do not," he replied eying the Joker who was whistling innocently to himself.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Crane stayed silent. Dr. Richardson rolled her eyes.

"So Jervis... how about you?" she asked casually.

"Well as a matter of fact I do," Tetch said standing up. "Jonathan I despise you! You had no business kidnapping Alice!" he suddenly lashed out. Crane stood up.

"So what! I despise you too! And so you blindly forget that Joker and Harley did the actual kidnapping, you pathetic hat parading fool!" Crane bellowed stepping closer toward Jervis.

"Hat parading fool? You take that back!" Jervis demanded as he shoved Crane back. They both started shoving each other before Crane started swinging throwing a punch which Jervis merely dunked and tried to do the same.

"Five buck-o-roos on the blond one," Joker raised his hand and whispered toward Scarface.

"You got a deal clown," Scarface whispered back.

"ENOUGH!" Dr. Richardson stood up blowing her bullhorn again. The Joker started to laugh manically obviously entertained.

"Go for the kernels, Hats!" Joker yelled out urging them to go at it.

"All of you, this session is over!" Dr. Richardson yelled. "Orderlies!" she bellowed stepping back. This was the third time they've seen Dr. Richardson so angry.

"Awe but we just barely started," Joker said sadly.

Soon the orderlies grabbed Jervis and Jonathan 's shoulders and pulling them immediately apart. They forced them both into straight jackets and placed into small padded cells.

Alice looked over her self in the mirror. She wore a mint green dress and small white gloves. She placed on pink lipstick and a bit of blush. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. She didn't want to go on this date. Though she didn't have any other choice. She needed to please Dr. Richardson and hope for the best. Maybe the sessions would go back to every other week again as well.

"Mew," Alice heard as she looked down by her leg. Her white cat Dinah was rubbing on her ankles.

"Awe," Alice cooed as she picked up her white kitten. Her kitten was becoming a little bit heavier. She hugged her briefly before placing her on the bed. "So what do you think?" she asked Dinah as she spun around examining herself. "Good enough for a lunch date, I hope," she said out loud. Dinah looked over her before sitting down licking over her tummy. "I'll take that as a yes," she said happily. Alice walked towards her door, she was running late.

She made her way toward a small restaurant near Wayne Enterprises. The Cavalier, was a popular place to eat during a lunch break and was crowded. Alice looked over her self in the restaurants' window once more, staring into her own reflection. The last date she had was with Jervis and it ended up being a disaster. She blinked out of her daydream as she saw a familiar person walking up behind her. She turned suddenly leaning against the glass.

"Oh it's you," he spoke suddenly. He looked over her briefly than turned a bright shade of red. "Blond, blue eyes, petite. You don't happen to be Alice Pleasance?" he asked embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. Alice frowned.

"Yes I am," she said embarrassed as well.

"Woah, didn't see that coming," he said with a shrug. Alice didn't know how to respond. He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand. "Dick, Dick Grayson," he finally introduced. Alice shook his hand hesitantly.

"Alice Pleasance, I'm so sorry-"

"Nah- don't be. I hated that shirt anyways," he said shaking her hand. Alice smiled. "So... Alice would you like to eat?" he asked changing the subject. Alice nodded. "Okay the quiet type, don't worry. So do you want to eat here or some place else?" he asked. Alice shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," she said simply. Dick smirked.

"How about some pizza?" he asked walking toward a black car.

"Pizza? Oh.. okay," Alice said liking the idea.

"Great, I'm not really into the fancy restaurants, I hope you don't mind," he asked again.

"No I don't mind," Alice replied simply. Dick frowned.

"Are you sure?" he asked again seriously. Alice nodded her head hugging herself. Dick perked a brow as he opened the passenger door. "Ladies first," he said smiling. Alice smiled as she entered the car. Dick and Alice ate at small pizza place by the Gotham University. He took off his tie off and unbutton the top buttons of his shirt.

"Hmm you really seem laid back. I thought you'd be more like..." Alice paused, wondering if she should continue.

"Like Bruce Wayne?" he asked. Alice blushed slightly as she nodded.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Nah- I'm not really into that social scene," he said as he took another bite from his pizza. "Man this place hasn't changed one bit," he added. Alice looked up at him curiously. "I used to eat here all the time during my college years. This pizza is just how I remembered it," he said taking another bite. Alice smiled.

"So- how did you meet Mr. Wayne?" Alice asked trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm I met him a long time ago, he's the one who put me through college," he started. "I owe him everything," he said solemnly. Alice's eyes widen as she saw how serious he became.

"Wow, Mr. Wayne is really a nice guy," she said in awe. "I owe him a lot too," she continued, then she realized what she let slip out losing all color.

"Really? What do you mean?" Dick asked as he started on the crust. Alice couldn't breathe as she began to panic. How was she suppose to tell him, that Bruce Wayne, paid for the damages she did to Arkham and paid for her appointments with Dr. Richardson?

"Oh... I mean nothing...he's just my boss, that's all," she said with a wave of her hand. He stared at her quietly for a few seconds then shrugged. They were both quiet for a while and the silence became increasingly awkward.

"So..." Dick started exhaling. Alice rolled her eyes not saying anything. "Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked unenthusiastic. Alice grimaced.

"No not really, I didn't even want to go on this date..." she disclosed before realizing what she had said. Alice mentally kicked herself, today wasn't her day as she kept opening her mouth before thinking. Her eyes widen as she looked away embarrassed her hands on her lap. Dick perked a brow then suddenly smiled. He started to laugh lightly.

"Really?" he asked seriously. Alice swallowed, before looking down, her fingers fidgeting.

"It's true," she admitted.

"Wow.." he breathed. He was quiet for a while then he cleared his throat. "Well to be honest I'm not a big fan of blind dates, either," he admitted. Alice looked up in shock but interested. "You know... but hey I had nothing else better to do," he said with a shrug. Alice turned away, so she was just something for him to do. "I mean... though I'm glad because you're actually a really nice girl," he said as he noticed her reaction.

"No. It's okay, I mean I kind of got forced into this myself," she added. "I just didn't want to disappoint, Dr. Richardson," she said looking put off.

"Yeah I know what you mean," he said in agreement. They both smiled at each other. "Let's go, I'll take you home," he said placing a large tip on the table. Dick drove Alice to in front of her apartment. "Well here we are," he said with his boyish charm. Alice smiled.

"Well thanks for the ride," she said getting out. "Oh and thanks for the pizza," she added before closing the door. Dick lowered his window.

"Hey maybe we'll see each other again, you know," he added with a shrug. Alice shrugged back.

"Yeah, I guess," she said as she made her way toward her apartment.

Dick drove to his hotel room and took a warm shower. He made his way out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, while drying his hair with another.

"So... how was your date?" a dark voice came out from the corner of the room.

"Not bad," Dick replied. "So glad you made yourself comfortable," he continued playfully. "I was starting to wonder when I'd see you," he added. Batman stepped into the light.

"I'm glad to see you're still in good condition," Batman inspected.

"Yeah me too, so what took you so long?" Dick asked, with a twinge of hurt.

"Been busy," Batman said making his way toward Dick who made his way toward the closet.

"Yeah you and me both," Dick replied. "Uhmm Batman? Do you mind? I'm trying to get dressed here," he said as he looked back toward his direction. Batman left his room and waited for Dick to get dressed.

"So got any information on Alice, yet?" Batman asked. Nightwing shrugged.

"Alice... she's a really shy girl," he said simply.

"So I'm guessing that's a no," Batman said with smirk.

"Not yet, anyways," Nightwing said as he looked out his window. "How about some crime fighting, for old time sake?" he suggested opening his window. Batman nodded. With that they both leaped out of the window soaring through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

Chapter 5: Interested

"So I heard you went on a date with Alice," Dr. Richardson said with a smile. Dick smirked with scoff.

"Yeah, you're the one who hooked up the date, remember?" Dick said as he exited Dr. Richardson's office. Amanda smiled as she handed Dick a stack of papers for him to help carry to her car.

"Well I'm just glad you decided to go, that's all," she said with a smile. "You could of perfectly not gone," she said giving him a glare.

"And upset you?" Dick chuckled. Dr. Richardson chuckled as well.

"Lets just say I'm glad you didn't. Alice is a nice girl, just misguided," she said as she made her out of the building. Dick followed.

"Yeah," he simply replied. Dr. Richardson frowned.

"So things didn't go so well I take it," she inspected.

"Not that, it was okay," he said with a shrug. "It's just she's not really my type," he said turning red. Dr. Richardson rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I know, I know... but for the time being I appreciate that you're keeping her company for your duration here," she said opening the door and making her way toward the parking lot. "I mean I just need her to get some confidence about dating again. I'm not asking for a commitment here," she said seriously. Dick frowned.

"Yeah... I know," Dick said dully. "Though the other things you're asking me to do isn't exactly easy either," he added with a hint of guilt.

"I know..." Dr. Richardson started. "I didn't say it was going to be easy," she added opening her trunk. "I did say it was going to be a challenge," she paused again putting in her suitcase filled with files. "But I honestly think you're the best man for the job," she said grabbing Dicks' stack of files from his hands placing them in her trunk as well. "I appreciate the favor," Dr. Richardson said slamming the trunk. "Now, what are you waiting for keep trying," she shooed as she made her way toward the driver's side.

"But... I don't think she's interested," he said with a slight tinge of red in his cheeks. Dr. Richardson perked a brow.

"Really? Why not you're a handsome man. Not to mention you do share some key features as her ex-husband. Why do you think that?" she asked him concerned. Dick shrugged.

"Let's just say it's a feeling," he said.

"Have confidence in yourself, Dick," she said stepping into her car. She closed the door and turned on the engine. She started to back out of the driveway and rolled down the window. "You'll do fine!" she encouraged before driving away. Dick frowned once more.

"Yeah...right," he said sarcastically to himself.

Alice stuck her spoon into a pint of ice cream as she watched the news. There was a knock on her door. Alice placed her spoon in her ice-cream and got up and placed the pint on the counter. She stepped over Dinah and made her way toward the door. She opened it with a smile.

"Yes? Oh-" she said as she saw Dick, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey a neighbor said this was your apartment number," Dick said with a smile. Alice looked over herself quickly then slammed the door.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting company!" she yelled through the closed door.

"Uhh, Alice? Did I do something wrong?" Dick asked confused. Alice rolled her eyes as she looked over her pajamas. She groaned as she decided to calm herself and open the door.

"Hi!" Dick said happily again. "Sorry to bother you, I should of called first," he said turning a light shade of pink.

"Yeah, that would have been best," Alice said stepping aside. "Well come in," she invited. Dick stepped in looking around her small apartment.

"Cozy," he examined. Alice shrugged as she looked around.

"You really think so?" she asked thinking over his reply more carefully.

"Yeah, it's cute and girly, suites you," he said handing her the bouquet of flowers. Alice grabbed them and smiled.

"Thanks," she said as she sniffed the flowers. "So-" she started her voice became more nasal like as she made her way toward the kitchen. "Why the sudden interest?" Alice asked keenly. Dick's eyes widen briefly.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he bent low to pet Dinah. Alice brought out a vase and filled it with water.

"I mean.. it's not like we really connected," Alice said with a frown. She placed her flowers in the vase and smiled, it was a beautiful arrangement.

"Cute kitten you have here," he commented. Alice beamed.

"Thanks, her name is Dinah," she said happily. Dick could tell that she cared for pet deeply by her tone.

"Dinah, huh pretty name," he said as he played finger wiggle with Dinah for a bit. He stood up and Dinah ran off full of energy. Alice giggled and Dick smiled."You have such a cute laugh," he noted. Alice blushed as she chocked her last giggle. Her eyes widen as she placed her hands behind her back.

"You really think so?" she asked shyly. Dick chucked.

"Yeah," he said happily. Alice swayed.

"I always thought I sounded like a kid," she said bitterly.

"Well you kind of do but it's really cute," he said with a shrug. Alice grinned.

"Thanks," she said. Dick looked around briefly.

"So wanna go someplace?" he asked suddenly and Alice looked up thinking for a moment.

"Well I have Yoga classes and Gymnastics later on today," she said remembering.

"Gymnastics? Really? Oh man I love gymnastics," Dick said happily.

"Really? Me too! But I'm not really that good, I'm better at Yoga," she added.

"Yeah I used to be an acrobat," he said with a sigh. Alice's eyes widen with interest.

"Wow," she breathed. Dick chuckled.

"You're really something, you know that," he examined. Alice looked confused. "I mean that as a compliment," he said clarifying. Alice nodded.

"Oh-" she said inwardly giggling. "I wasn't really sure," she said embarrassed. Dick's smile broadened.

"C'mon get dressed, let's do something fun," he said happily. Alice nodded.

"Okay just give me a few minutes," she answered happily as she made her way toward her room. Dick took Alice to the local circus that was in town. They both played a few games as they walked around talking about random interests.

"Hey it's the big top, you wanna go in and see the show?" Dick asked Alice as she took a bite out of her cotton candy.

"Sure," she replied as she followed Dick into the huge colorful tent. They found some seats on the middle row. Dick bought some popcorn as he looked around the tent reminiscing.

"Man it's been a while since I've been in one of these," he said softly.

"Really, why so long?" Alice asked. Dick was quiet.

"Lots of mixed memories," he said simply staring down. Alice nodded and left it as that. Soon the show began. A bunch of clowns and performers came crashing out. It started with a clown act, then an elephant act, followed by some Diablo top spinner. Then some acrobats, came out, one in particular looked familiar, though she couldn't quite place why. Finally some trapeze artist soared in doing some breath taking stunts. Night finally came and Dick took Alice home.

"So did you have fun tonight?" he asked as he walked Alice toward her door. She carried a huge panda bear as Dick carried a huge stuffed bunny. Alice nodded.

"Yeah actually I did," she said happily as she struggled to unlock her door. Finally she opened it and turned on the light.

"Yeah me too," Dick acknowledged. Alice placed down her giant panda on the chair. As Dick placed down the giant bunny right next to it.

"You have really good aim," she admired looking at her new gifts.

"Thanks," he said simply looking away. Alice muffled a yawn.

"It's getting late," she let out. Dick nodded placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, maybe we can have dinner sometime," he added as he turned toward the door. Alice pushed her lips toward the side, thinking about it.

"I'll think about it," she finally let out, walking him toward the door. Dick walked out happily.

"Awe come on Alice, I'm only in Gotham for so long," he said teasingly. Alice rolled her eyes, closing the door.

"I'll think about it" she sung back, about to close it then suddenly she remembered something. "Oh! Next time call me first," she added then closed the door. Dick chuckled to himself as he made his way toward the exit of the building. Alice sighed to herself she actually had a good time.


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

Chapter 6: Snap Shot

Alice sat across Dick in a fancy restaurant. It felt like she was on a date with Billy all over again. Which was strange because Dick had a lot of Billy's good traits. She sighed wondering why Billy could have been more like Dick.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked as he took a bite out of his roast beef. Alice looked down.

"I don't know... I just can't place it," she said looking at her sparkling white wine. Dick perked a brow, his face expression made it obvious that he didn't believe her. Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay well-" she elongated. Dick grabbed his wine and took a big swallow."You remind me a lot like my late husband Billy," she said honestly. Dick gulped then started coughing. Alice's eyes widen with concern. "Are you alright?" she asked. Dick nodded.

"Yeah- sorry about that," he said taking a deep breath. "I'm alright," he reassured. Alice smiled. "Billy, huh?" Dick asked. Alice nodded. "Is it okay if I ask how so?" he questioned. Alice shrunk in her chair becoming uncomfortable.

"Well you remind me of him, when we first started dating," Alice began, her voice was higher pitch than usual. "He was so nice and caring," she continued. "Then some days well- he wasn't so much," she added with a shrug. Dick nodded.

"Well, that's too bad, he didn't realize what he had," Dick said sincerely. Alice blushed with such a compliment.

"So how long are you going to be in Gotham?" she asked curiously. Dick stayed quiet.

"Just a little after Wayne's Gala," he said as a matter of fact.

"Oh," Alice said sadly. Dick frowned feeling sympathetic.

"Its... just I work someplace else," he added. Alice nodded, not looking any better. "I mean it's not easy what I do for a living and well it doesn't give me a lot of _personal_ time," he spoke solemnly. Alice continued to look down. "I hope I-" he paused. He didn't know what to say. He did really like Alice, she was a nice girl but he didn't have serious feelings for her. "Alice, I like you. You're a nice girl but times like these they don't come very often for me," he said looking sad. "So for the time being can we _try_ make the best of it," he said sadly. Alice was quiet for a while, her face expression sad. But then she let out a long sigh and smiled.

"I understand," she started. "It must be hard having a job that requires so much of your time. It must be really important," she said, admired by his honesty. Dick blushed before smiling himself.

"Thanks," he said happily. Alice smiled as she took a sip of wine.

"It's no problem really," she consoled. "I'm glad you're honest with me. It's really hard to find men with your virtue," she admired. Dick blushed a deep crimson he wasn't very good at handling compliments.

"So ready for that Gala?" Dick asked changing the subject to something lighter. Alice inhaled.

"Not really," she replied, her tone full of angst.

"Really, why not?" he asked interested.

"Oh, well where to begin," she paused. "Well, first off I don't even have a dress for it, nor shoes," she added. "Secondly I don't even know how to dance that well. I mean what do you even dance at a Gala?" she asked seriously. Dick's face went blank.

"I think a waltz," he said unsure. Alice sighed and Dick chuckled.

"Don't worry it won't be too bad," he reassured.

"Yeah but-" she started.

"And don't worry about the dress or shoes, I'll get you some," he said. Alice's eyes widen.

"Really?" she asked seriously.

"Sure, I got friends in high places," he reminded. Alice chuckled because she knew it was true.

It was a dark and silent night, the stars were out and the crickets chirped. Near the outskirts of town laid a quiet circus tent. Only a few performer's were out near a bonfire drinking as they chat merrily with one another. The person who was wearing a trench coat walked quietly passed them ignoring them as if they weren't there. The shadowy figure made their way toward a well decorated trailer and knocked loudly. The door swung open and a woman with blue eyes and blond pigtails was inside looking outside confused. Her eyes widen as she saw the the person at her door, she smiled.

"Red?" she asked and the shadowy figure nodded. "Come on in!" Harley squealed happily as she moved aside letting Ivy come in the small dimly lit trailer. Harley closed the door happy to see her red-headed friend.

"Doing well?" Ivy asked as she examined the trailer. Harley shrugged.

"I'm doing okay," Harley replied.

"Good," she said as she took off her coat and made herself comfortable.

"So, why the late night visit?" Harley asked as she grabbed her drink and turned off her radio. Ivy smirked.

"Oh, just wondering what you've been up to," Ivy replied casually. Harley smiled.

"Awe, so you do care, Red!" Harley said happily as she ran toward Ivy and gave her a tight squeeze. Ivy half hugged her back, with a small smile.

"Well someone has too," Ivy said bitterly. Harley sat across from Ivy.

"Hey my puddin' cares! He's just... in Arkham... alone and pitiful and very upset with me," Harley added.

"Well what did you expect you're the reason why he's back in Arkham," Ivy said seriously. Harley frowned.

"I know..." Harley replied dully. "That's why I'm just letting Mr. J cool off a bit," Harley said with a half shrug. Ivy perked a brow.

"You're planning on breaking him out aren't you?" Ivy asked though it was more a like a comment.

"Yep!" Harley replied happily. "I at least owe him that much!" Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Change of subject," Ivy started. "I thought you might be interested in our little project Alice," Ivy continued enthusiastically. Harley's eyes widen.

"Really? How is our little gal?" Harley asked. Ivy scoffed as she pulled out a photo and tossed it on the table near her. Harley leaned over as she titled her head to get a better look. It was a picture of Dick and Alice eating at a fancy restaurant. Harley's jaw dropped.

"You're kiddin'?" Harley asked. Ivy shook her head.

"Took the picture myself," Ivy said impressed with herself. Harley titled her head even more.

"Wow... he's good lookin'," Harley let out. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"That's all you have to say?" Ivy scolded. Harley giggled.

"Well it's true! Hubba hubba!" Harley replied. Then she took a better look at the picture, a memory flashed in her head. "Wait a sec-" Harley observed. "I think I saw them here a few days ago!" Harley revealed. Ivy furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked.

"They were here in the big top!" Harley yelled. Ivy looked confused. "I was one of the acrobats in the show," Harley added. Ivy nodded, but still looked confused.

"And so?" Ivy finally urged. Harley sat back and crossed her arms.

"That's it," she said simply. Ivy scoffed.

"So what are we going to do? All that time and work we did planning to get those two together, are we going to let it all go down the drain?" Ivy asked Harley pursed her lips.

"Nope," Harley said as she stood up and refilled her drink with something stronger. "Want one?" Harley offered and Ivy shook her head. "How 'bout we break Jervis out too," Harley suggested. Ivy coughed.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked. Harley shrugged and sat across Ivy again.

"Well when we break out puddin' we'll break out Jervy too," Harley replied. Ivy looked off toward the side for a moment.

"What if he doesn't want to come with us?" Ivy asked. "I mean he might still be angry with us," Ivy pointed out. Harley frowned.

"Hmmm," she thought. "Oooh ooh I know!" she said excitedly. Ivy gave her, her undivided attention. "We'll give him a reason to escape," Harley said with a devious grin. Ivy grinned too, understanding where she was going. "Plus he doesn't need to know we're the ones behind the break out," Harley added.

"Well if we break out the Joker he'll obviously think we're the ones behind it," Ivy pointed out. Harley stayed quiet.

"Oh yeah," she said sadly. Ivy suddenly grabbed Harley's drink and took a big swallow. Harley's eyes widen. "Hey!" she said playfully. Ivy smirked, then so did Harley. "Next time Red say yes I want one, won't ya'," Harley teased.

"Well maybe we might have to help other inmates as well," Ivy started. Harley tilted her head.

"You mean?" Harley asked.

"Yes a mass break out, chaotic and messy," Ivy mused. Harley's smile broaden.

"Sounds like fun," Harley replied with a huge smile.

Ivy made her way towards the Gotham's Post it was a newspaper that she knew the Asylum got every morning. It wasn't hard to get passed security though it was hard to get the writer of Gotham's Most Eligible Bachelors to publish the article and post the picture. Though after some rough persuasion she got the writer to publish it, and post the article every day of that week. Just in case he didn't see it the following days.

Meanwhile Harley had the guts to contact the Joker. Who was still very upset with her though after sneaking in a few of his favorite toys and hinting of _vacation_ some time in the near future. Joker replied back, with a smiley face. Even the Joker knew when to seemingly shut his mouth when it came to Harley. Ivy and Harley stayed up late the next following nights planning for their remarkable break out. Arkham wouldn't even know what hit them.


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

Chapter 7: Solitude

Bruce Wayne knocked on hotel number 717. The door opened and Dick smiled.

"Bruce," he said curtly as he let Bruce in.

"Dick," Bruce replied in the same manner. He stepped in as he looked around the apartment once more.

"This place is actually nice... during the day," Bruce commented. Dick smiled.

"Sure is," he replied with a chuckle. "So what brings you here?" Dick asked casually as he made his way across the room toward the window.

"Just wanted to check up on you see how you're doing," Bruce said simply. "Alfred gives his greetings, he worries about you. You should call more often," Bruce continued. Dick's face scrunched up.

"Wow never expected to hear that coming from you," Dick replied concerned. Bruce smiled.

"It's the truth," Bruce replied sincerely. Dick shrugged.

"You're right, I'll have to visit Alfred sometime before I go," he said feeling warm and fuzzy.

"So getting ready for another date with Alice?" Bruce asked. Dick shrugged with a grimace.

"I was thinking about it," he said making sure not to face Bruce. Bruce perked a brow. "It's just... I don't want to give Alice the wrong impression," he admitted. Bruce smiled. "She's a nice girl and I don't want to hurt her feelings," Dick finished.

"I'm proud of you," Bruce finally let out. Dick turned and faced him, he gave Bruce a look that he hadn't seen in years. He saw the young unsure boy he once knew, then he smiled.

"Thanks," he replied.

"So got any information on her, yet?" Bruce asked.

"No... she's pretty content to not to mention the incident at all," Dick said grudgingly. "I don't think she wants to go there," he let out. "And I don't either," Dick agreed. Bruce gave a brief look of shock. "I'm not going to force out feelings she doesn't want to let out," he said strongly. "We all have our secrets Bruce," Dick said exasperated. "And I don't feel right, being the one who has try and break her," he said strongly. "Dr. Richardson will have to do it all on her own," Dick said facing Bruce stubbornly. Bruce nodded.

"I understand," Bruce said contently.

"Good, well I have a dress and shoes to buy. You wanna join?" Dick asked grabbing his keys. Bruce smiled.

"Shopping for the ladies isn't my specialty. No, I'll pass," Bruce said making his way out. Dick chuckled.

"It was nice seeing you Bruce. Maybe you should visit next time," Dick urged as he followed Bruce out of the room.

"Maybe I should," Bruce said giving it some thought as he faced Dick out in the hall. Dick smiled closing his room door.

Jervis peered over a copy of his beloved book, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._ He constantly glared menacingly toward Cranes' direction. Crane gave quick glares back, however, Crane was preoccupied over a chess game against Edward Nygma. Both were constantly giving each other the stink eye, every chance they got. The Joker on the other hand was quite entertained by this fact. He knew sooner or later one of them was going to get the best of the other and he couldn't wait for it to happen.

"Checkmate," Edward said simply. Crane's eyes widen as he looked over the chessboard. His face redden as he growled in frustration.

"Grrrrr," Crane let out as he swiped his arm on the chessboard causing pieces to fly across the room. Joker laughed at Crane's fit as Jervis tried his best to hide his giggling behind his book. Edward crossed his arms not amused. Crane stood up and made his way toward Jervis.

"You... it's all your fault, you and you're constant glares-" Crane seethed through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Crane please step away from Mr. Tetch," a nurse replied on the intercom. She was watching them from behind a glass window of the medicine room. Crane's jaw shut as he stepped back but pointed at him bitterly. "We'll finish this later," Crane spoke once more before walking across in the other direction.

"We'll see about that," Jervis whispered loudly.

Dinner time arrived and once again Jervis and Crane were in the same room at the same time. The cafeteria was crowded with other inmates though that didn't stop Crane for throwing a spoonful of corn at Jervis' direction. Jervis grew red as the wad of corn hit the side of his shoulder. As usual Joker saw the whole thing and started laughing. A huge eager grin crossed Joker's face. Jervis got up, grabbed his tray and casually made his way past Crane, looking as if he was going to give up and leave the cafeteria until he dropped his whole tray of food on Jonathan's head. Crane stood up his hands in fist, food rolling off the top of his head, he suddenly took a giant swing toward Jervis and punched in him chest. Jervis fell and landed on another inmates dinner.

"Hey!" the guy yelled. Crane jumped at Jervis both sliding across the table smearing food everywhere, staining their institution garb. Suddenly they both rolled off the table falling to the ground.

"Five bucks on the scrawny one!" Joker spoke toward Scarface.

"You're on!" Scarface said toward the Joker.

Jervis overpowered Crane and started choking him while they were on the ground. Then Crane suddenly headbutted Jervis who fell back. Crane jumped on top of him and started to swing wildly at him again. Soon orderlies came toward the scene pushing others out of the way as the whole cafeteria was now watching the fight. Jervis suddenly lifted his leg and knee Crane on the side than kicked him off sending Crane on a table. Finally the orderlies made it through the crowd and started to get a hold of them both injecting them with a strong tranquilizer. Joker rubbed his chin as Scarface shook his head.

"Hmmm that was a toughy," Joker analyzed trying to determine who was the real winner between the two of them.

"Yeah who knew, two brainy geeks could put on such a fight," the wooden doll replied impressed.

Both Jervis and Crane were in straightjackets tied up, placed together in a padded cell. They both were quiet, too angry to talk to one another. The door opened with a loud metal moan and Dr. Richardson walked in. She examined the both of them quietly. She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm severely disappointed with the both of you," Dr. Richardson spoke angrily. Both Crane and Jervis glanced at each other than stared back at Dr. Richardson. "Yes both of you," she repeated. "It takes two to make a fight," she continued. "Which you both succeeding on doing, successfully I might add," she noted as she looked over the cuts and bruises on both of them. "So now what?" she asked. "You two going to fight each other till the better end?" she asked. Crane shrugged as if it was a perfectly good idea. Jervis looked slightly ashamed. "I don't think so," Dr. Richardson butted in. "You both have perfectly good reasons to be angry at each other, in particular Mr. Tetch," Richardson added. Jervis grinned. "However, have you both considered how this will look on your record?" Dr. Richardson asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," Crane started smartly. Dr. Richardson glared. "I know this will hinder our chances of getting out sooner, I'm sure," Crane replied deviously as he sneered at Jervis, who's eyes widen.

"You mean you did this on purpose?" Jervis asked angrily. Crane smirked.

"Of course I did!" Crane yelled out. "I know how eager you are to get out. I know you've been balling to be with your little _Alice_," he said triumphantly. Jervis was angry he didn't even know what to say.

"Thank you Jonathan," Dr. Richardson interrupted. Jonathan stared at Dr. Richardson dumbfounded. "Thanks for that tid-bit of information," she continued. "Now that you've admitted to sabotaging Mr. Tetch's recovery," she stated. Crane's eyes widen with shock. Jervis smirked. "You've just lowered the amount of time for Mr. Tetch and increased yours," she said plainly. Jonathan turned pale, he looked down defeated and angry at himself "Now, you two will continue you're twenty four hour, confinement together," she announced. "If I was you I'd take this time to get over yourselves and make some progress, since you decline to do so in therapy," she said making her way out closing the door.

Both Jonathan and Jervis sat across the opposite sides of the room. They were still angry at each other. After a couple of hours both Jonathan and Jervis began to get bored. Even after falling asleep and waking up they tried their best to keep their selves preoccupied. Jervis laid on the floor his legs vertically leaning on the wall.

"Yes, we went to school in the sea, though you mayn't be-" Jervis started.

"Oh shut up!" Crane yelled angrily. He knew if he let Jervis sprout out a Wonderland quote he'll never stop. Jervis grimaced.

"Believe it..." Jervis finished. Crane sat scrunched up in the corner opposite of Jervis. "Hold your tongue!" Jervis yelled out.

"No you hold your tongue and let me daydream in peace and quiet!" Crane yelled back. Jervis was quiet for a few minutes.

"Turn a somersault in the sea!" he yelled out again. Crane moaned as he threw his head back against the cushioned wall. Crane stayed quiet as Jervis mumbled to himself. A couple of hours passed and Crane looked tired and weary.

"I never meant to hurt Alice," Crane finally admitted. Jervis stayed quiet as he pulled his head back straining his neck to stare at Crane.

"What?" Jervis suddenly asked.

"I just wanted to hurt you," Crane admitted though it was like he was talking to himself. Jervis took his legs off he wall and struggled to sit up, facing Jonathan. "But I was so angry at you and especially after you got the best of me," Crane continued he was staring at the padded floor. "I pushed the button, I could of killed her you know..." Crane let out a small jerk of a giggle. "I'm sorry," he said finally. Jervis eyed Crane seriously. He wasn't sure if he was _ready_ to forgive him. Jervis scooted back and leaned against the wall he stayed quiet thinking to himself. Finally an hour later he smirked.

"I don't forgive you," Jervis finally said. "Though... I won't hold it against you anymore," he said bitterly. Crane looked at him confused.

"What does that mean?" Crane asked upset.

"I'm not ready to forgive you! I'm still angry!" Jervis admitted. "Maybe one day I will," he said calmly. "If she will," he added. Crane didn't say anything but he figured what he meant. "For now I'm calling a truce," he said out to Crane.

"Fine I accept, we're acting like uncivilized idiots and all we've done is managed to get ourselves into more trouble," Crane observed.

Both Crane and Jervis were quiet until their time of release.

Jervis strolled around the grounds of Arkham he finally felt peaceful, though he still felt lonely. He made his way toward the recreation room, where Temple Fugate read the newspaper as he sipped his daily cup of coffee. Jervis sat across him, eying his newspaper, longingly. Fugate eyed him back.

"Do you want to read the newspaper?" Fugate asked simply. Jervis smiled with an eager nod.

"Why yes I do, so glad of you to notice," Jervis replied. Fugate sighed and handed him the half he already read. "Thank you," he said gratefully. Fugate nodded and continued to sip his coffee. Jervis read a few pieces of headlines then moved onto another section. Lifestyle, Gotham's most eligible bachelors. Jervis rolled his eyes, turning the page when he saw a peculiar picture. He ripped the paper open his eyes wide. One of the pictures was of Alice with a young man dining in the restaurant. Jervis read the quote underneath it.

_Gotham's newest mystery bachelor seen with attractive blond. What a hottie!_

Jervis suddenly ripped the paper in two. Fugate's eyes widen as he saw what happened. Jervis stood up and storm off.

"Well! Inmates these days," Joker let out in false shock as he strolled over toward the newspaper. "Hmm, let's see what's got Hat's knickers all in a bunch," he joked as he leaned over and read the headline. "Oh-ho-ho, looks like his honey-bun is off with another boy toy!" Joker examined.

"Well that explains it," Fugate let out as he turned a page of his newspaper.

"Yes... hmmm... Harley..." Joker let out as he thought out loud to himself. "My little Harlequin can't keep her nose out of others business, it seems," he said in mock disappointment. He tore the picture out of the newspaper and stuffed it in his pocket. "She's such a naughty girl," he chuckled out as he danced away.


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

Chapter 8: Breaking Out

Alice sat in the coffee shop sipping on a cup of mocha cappuccino while reading, Gotham a City of Criminals. She was suppose to meet Dick in a few minutes. She hadn't heard from him in almost a week, then all of a sudden he wanted to meet up one more time before the Gala. Alice shrugged as she wrote down some mental notes about which streets and clubs to stay away from, as she read a list of most dangerous places to be in Gotham.

"Ahem," Alice looked up her eyes wide. Dick stood there with a round elegant looking box and a smaller square looking box. Alice slammed her book shut and quickly placed it in her bag.

"Oh hi, Dick!" she greeted. "Didn't expect you until ten more minutes," Alice admitted as she felt embarrassed being caught reading, in particular what she was reading.

"Uhh, here these are for you," he said handing her both the boxes. Alice grabbed them as she glowed a soft shade of pink. Dick sat across her inspecting her reaction.

"Are these-"

"Yes, they're the dress and shoes I promised you," he replied. Alice's cheeks burned up. It had been a long time since someone had bought her a dress or shoes. "I kind of had a hard time figuring out your sizes, I hope they both fit," he continued. Alice opened the small box there was a pair of light peach shoes with embroidery and crystals on it. Alice's jaw dropped as she recognized the famous designer's name within them. "So... do you like them?" he asked happily. Alice's didn't know what to say, she checked the size of the shoes. There were a half size too big, but it didn't matter, they're were _gorgeous_. "Ughh, Alice?" Dick asked again. Alice closed her mouth and placed the shoes back in the box.

"The-these must of cost a fortune!" Alice yelled out. Dick looked around embarrassed as others stopped to see what was going on.

"Don't worry everyone they're not," he reassured as people became curious.

"I can't accept these, there just too much," Alice said placing the shoe back in and shoving the box away from her. Dick frowned.

"Oh C'mon, I said I have friends in high places and besides _I am not going shopping for a woman again anytime soon_," he said strongly. Alice blinked it must of took him a long time to decide to get these shoes. "The questions these ladies asked, who is she, what does she look like, how tall is she? What color are her eyes, her hair?" Dick continued as he remember the grueling process of picking out a suitable item.

"Oh..." Alice let out meekly. She then opened the round box. Inside was a matching peach chiffon dress with with matching translucent long elegant gloves. The dress also sparkled in the light. Alice had to remember to breath for she grew dizzy with the sheer beauty of the dress. "Wow, I thought I'd never own a dress more beautiful than my wedding dress..." she spoke out loud though it sounded more to herself. "I was so wrong," Alice gasped checking the size. It was the perfect size. "How did you know my size?" Alice asked curiously. Dick let out a long sigh.

"They asked _a lot of questions_... lots and lots of questions," he repeated. Alice giggled. She placed the dress back in the box and closed it. She shook her head.

"I don't know how to thank you," she replied, sincerely.

"Wear the dress and shoes to the Gala and never let me see them again," Dick replied seriously. Alice laughed at the joke. Though his expression didn't change and she soon stopped laughing.

"Alice why were you reading Gotham a City of Criminals?" Dick suddenly asked changing the topic. Alice turned pale.

"You saw that?" she squeaked out nasal like. Dick smiled and nodded.

"Yep sure did," he said enthusiastically. Alice looked away. "Why so interested in Criminology?" Dick asked. Alice gulped.

"Well, it's just.. a lot has happened to me," she started choosing her words carefully. "I just don't want to be so ignorant about what's going on," Alice admitted. Dick perked a brow. "How did you know that was a criminology book, anyways?" Alice asked, this time she raised a brow. Dick smiled.

"Other than the title you mean?" he asked playfully. Alice rolled her eyes and nodded. "Well let's just say that knowing criminals is one of my _specialties_," he said grudgingly. Alice took note of his tone.

"Wow, does this come with the job, you do?" Alice questioned. Dick gave a small lopsided grin.

"Yeah," he replied then sighed. "Though, what does a small, petite, young woman like yourself want to know about Criminology. Planning on joining the police force?" he joked. Alice gave an inward laugh.

"Me? No way!" she replied with a wave of her hand. "No... just curious... that's all," she replied. Not wanting to go into the topic anymore. "So you wanna eat something?" Alice asked suddenly. Dick looked up and shrugged.

"Sure, how about some Chinese?" he suggested. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Sounds great," she squeaked excited that her distraction worked.

Jervis awoke sad and depressed. His door unlocked signally it was time to get up and eat breakfast. Though all he did was turn on his side facing another direction. He didn't want to get up ever since that picture showed up in the newspaper and the following day after that. He just wanted to be alone and feel sorry for himself. Even worse was that Dr. Richardson who knew damn well how he felt didn't seem to care for his melancholy demeanor. Jervis sniffed. How could Alice do this to him, again? He thought she cared but now he wasn't so sure. Jervis looked at the picture on the wall again. The man was obviously a handsome lad, who somehow looked familiar. Jervis let out another long sigh.

"Awe poor Hats, too depressy-wessy to get up?" Joker taunted. Jervis just closed his eyes and turned again this time facing the wall.

"Just leave me be," Jervis replied scornfully.

"Aaha haha ha," Joker laughed out. "I wouldn't be so reluctant to jump out of bed if I was you," Joker replied as he calmed down.

"Why not?" Jervis asked unenthusiastically. Joker smirked.

"Oh a little birdy told me that Arkham is in for a BI-G surprise!" Joker bellowed chuckling as he made his way toward the recreation room. Jervis covered himself in the blankets. He was too depressed for food at the moment.

Soon Jervis was all alone in the cell block. Thoughts came to him, a part of him knew this could of happened. Alice was a beautiful and desirable girl. It was only natural that men would jump at the chance to court her. _It's your fault you should of left Arkham as soon as possible_, another thought contradicted. _You could have had your chance and it could have been you who's in the picture with her not that bloke_. The voice inside his head continued. No! He thought strongly he was doing the right thing. After all Alice did deserve someone honest and besides maybe it was for the best. Maybe Alice was better off without him. _HA! Of course not she already accepted you for you are. You told her! You warned her!? Why the sudden change of heart now? _The voice grew more arrogant.

"Maybe she changed her mind!" Jervis yelled out loud as he tossed the blanket across the room before standing up. He started to pace around his room. "She has every reason to!" he continued.

"_So that's it!? That's your answer you're going to let her climb out the rabbit hole? Just let her be off her merrily little way?_" he reckoned to himself.

"If that's what she wants..." Jervis said sadly to himself. Sounds of yelling could be heard across the Asylum. "Another fight perhaps?" Jervis thought out loud, as he slowly made his way out of his cell and down toward the end of the corridor. Though more yells followed. It came from a number of people.

"Freedom!" someone roared. Strange yells and odd noises echoed across the asylum. Something was wrong, that much was evident but why? He carefully continued to make his way toward the commotion, like a mouse sniffing out cheese through a maze. Then suddenly it was clear what was going on, chaos. An unknown number of thugs were in the asylum knocking out orderlies, fighting off security. Many other inmates and nurses were laughing hysterically at other directions. Jervis inwardly chuckled. It was complete and utter chaos. He would be a fool not take advantage of it. Jervis stepped forward then stopped. He turned pale, if he escaped now he'd be no better than he was before. He would be lying to Alice and betraying her once again.

"Hey JERVIS!" Edward bellowed as he looked at him his arm waving. Jervis looked down at Edward who was motioning him to follow. Jervis looked back briefly making sure no orderlies were around before making his way toward Edward. Jervis climbed down the set of stairs. Then suddenly an orderly grabbed Edward from behind. Jervis panicked not sure what to do. The orderly struggled as he growled then suddenly he let go of Edward falling to the ground. Crane had a guards baton and used it against the orderly. Edward turned rubbing his shoulder. "Thanks Johnny," he said with a grin. Crane rolled his eyes.

"Lets get moving," Crane suggested as he pushed Edward forward. They walked across the room and then stopped. Crane turned. "Well aren't you coming?" he asked toward Jervis direction. Johnathan wasn't his usual snipe tongued self. He actually looked pretty calm and complacent. Jervis shrugged.

"I haven't decided yet," he replied honestly. Edward chuckled loudly. Crane rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Perhaps this piece of information will change your mind," Crane said with a smirk. He took out an article, and read it out loud. "Bruce Wayne the owner of Wayne Enterprises blah blah blah, is having a Gala in a couple of days, so on and so forth, many _bachelors_ will be there, a party ladies can't miss," he finished simply. Rage formed from the pit of Jervis' stomach making it's way toward his face and hands. He grimaced bitterly then sighed.

"Let's go! Shall we?" Jervis asked merrily. Both Edward, Johnathan, and Jervis made their way toward the exit of Arkham.

"Smell that?" Edward suddenly asked grinning. Crane looked around confused. "I said smell not look!" Edward ranted. Jervis sniffed around.

"I smell it too," Jervis replied with a weak smile. It was familiar fragrance.

"Ughh... I've smelt that mixture before" Edward noted as he continued along the corridor carefully. Crane sniffed around as he lightly blushed before letting out a small shrug.

"I can't quite place where but I know I have too!," Jervis admitted. "It's kind of a euphoric fragrance," he added. Then he remembered he smelt a brief flavor of it before. Jervis shook his head no it couldn't be. Why would she?

"Hold it!" Dr. Richardson yelled as she had a small gun in her hand. All three of them looked at her confused and wide eyed.

"Why are you pointing a gun at us?" Edward asked simply. A puff of smoke came out of Edward's mouth. "Oooh chilly," he added, a busted pipe that held the chemical to keep Mr. Freeze below sub zero cell was leaking out.

"I can't let you break out of Arkham, not again," Dr. Richardson replied as a puff of smoke came out from hers too. Crane shook his head as he rolled his eyes his temper slowly rising.

"Why do you care? You're a shrink not an officer. Now put down the gun!" Crane demanded. Dr. Richardson shot at Crane's feet which made him yelp and jump back nervously. Both Edward and Jervis muffled their laughter from Crane who turned red.

"Now now Dr. Richardson, Crane does have a point, boy it's quite cold in here if I do say so myself," Jervis started with a shiver. Dr. Richardson frowned. "I mean after all we always do end up back here. Either by Batman or... well I suppose just Batman," Jervis realized. The others nodded in agreement. Dr. Richardson lowered her gun.

"You got a point," Dr. Richardson justified. All three of them looked at each other confused. "Fine move it! Before I change my mind," she let out bitterly.

"So nice of you to see things our way," Edward let out a small nod. Jervis bowed as he walked backwards into Crane who shoved him angrily and continued on his way.

"I do hope you stay well," Jervis replied as he followed the others. The echoes of the Asylum continued as half the people near the entrance were chocking up in tears.

"Laughing gas," Crane observed.

"Must be the Joker," Edward replied as they made their way toward the exit. They ran into the parking lot. Half the cars were trashed. Some were on top of others, some on fire.

"No keys," Jervis replied as he looked at all the cars.

"Not a problem," Crane replied as he grabbed a broken brick and slammed it into the passengers side window. He unlocked the doors and got in. Both Edward and Jervis exchanged looks, their brows raised. Crane proceeded in hot wiring the car, the engine roared.

"Such resourcefulness," Jervis admired, plainly. Though he didn't want to come off sounding too impressed. He was still upset at Crane after all.

"Shotgun!" Edward yelled as he got into the passenger seat. All three men were in the car as they made they drove past the busted down Arkham gate. They made their way towards Gotham, hoping against hope, wondering who managed such a jail break at Arkham.


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

**Small Chapter because other wise it would be another huge chapter. Had to split the chapter into three parts. One long night.**

Chapter 9: Blue Moon

Alice placed her hair in elegant loose bun. Strands of hair escaped constantly which she curled and bobby pinned to keep her bun from falling apart. The afternoon news was on in her living room. She continued to curl loose strands that she couldn't manage to keep up.

"_It's the third disaster this year for Arkham and maybe one of the worst of it's history. Numerous inmates of Arkham has escaped causing police to work overtime in capturing the escapees, not to mention some of Gotham's notorious inmates as well. Which are known to cause havoc and chaos to a number Gotham's citizen in the past. Let's hear from Summer Gleeson who's on the scene..."_

"_Yes, thank you Paula, I'm with Commissioner Gordon, right here on the grounds of a now calm but but trashed Arkham. Commissioner is there any news on who caused this terrible mass break out?" _

"_We have our suspicions that the criminal mastermind behind this was not working alone. Though we have numerous clues to who may have actually caused the mass break out we don't have enough evidence to point any fingers at this moment. Right now we're focusing our efforts in keeping the remaining inmates that did not escape or who've been captured in Arkham."_

"_We appreciate your efforts Commissioner. How long do you think it will take to fix the mess?" Summer asked._

"_It may take a couple of weeks to a month, but we're hopeful that the citizens of Gotham as always will help our Police force in this impending problem," Commissioner commented. _

"_Thank you Commissioner Gordon, back to you Paula," Summer ended._

Alice sighed as she finished applying the little bit of pink eyeshadow. She looked over her reflection as she frowned. She grabbed her pink lipstick and paused. She was nervous she couldn't exactly place why. She sighed as looked away from her vanity mirror, her heart filled with worry.

Night came and Alice made her way outside. Neighbors passed on the sidewalk double glancing as they passed her. Alice blushed lightly, knowing it was more like a compliment. Some nodded with the tip of their hats as they passed making Alice feel like a lady. It was a cool autumn day and Alice shivered looking down the street. Soon in the distance a white limo turned making it's way down the street. It slowed to a stop as the windows lowered. Dick was grinning widely.

"Wow..." he breathed. His eyes widen as he stepped out of the car and walked up to her. He was dressed in a well tailored suit."You look... fantastic," he complimented. Alice blushed as she smiled.

"Thanks I feel fantastic," she said with a girly shrug. Dick smiled as he turned and open the door.

"After you," he said politely. Alice stepped into the limousine quickly. She paused as she saw the arrangement of seats she decided to take the one across from her as it was one of the biggest seats and her dress would take up much room. Soon Dick entered the limo as well. He closed the door and motioned to the driver. The driver nodded and started to drive. He made his way toward the turnpike but within a few minutes they got off of it.

"So where we going?" Alice asked as she noticed they were in a wealthy residential neighborhood.

"We're going to pick up Amanda...well Dr. Richardson," he clarified. Alice's eyes widen as she looked out a window. The car stopped as a large fenced gate opened and they drove up toward a tall building filled with condos.

"Wow does Dr. Richardson live here?" Alice asked. Dick nodded.

"Yep one of the most expensive places in Gotham, too," he added. Alice's eyes widen. How much money did Dr. Richardson make? How much was Bruce Wayne paying for her therapy sessions? They parked and they waited in silence. The sound of leather could be heard as they both repositioned themselves awkwardly. Soon Dr. Richardson came out with another dark skinned fellow around her age. They both looked very happy. Dr. Richardson wore a silver and red slick metallic gown. The door opened and Dr. Richardson stuck her head in.

"Hello there!"she said happily. Dick scooted to another seat across Alice, making room for Dr. Richardson and her guest. Dr. Richardson sat down and waited for the gentlemen to get settled in as well. Dick motioned the driver to continue. "Dick Grayson, Alice Pleasance... this is Mark Terrance, his an attorney," she introduced. Dick nodded and shook Mr. Terrance's hand. Alice leaned in and did the same.

"Hi," she greeted happily.

"Hello," he replied back.

"Alice that is a gorgeous dress you're wearing!" Dr. Richardson exclaimed examining her gown. Alice blushed as she smiled.

"Thanks, Dick got it for me," she replied glancing quickly at Dick. Who turned red as he loosened his tie.

"Oh did he?" Dr. Richardson confirmed. "Dick, well done! Who knew you had such good taste," she complimented. "And did you pick those shoes, too?" she questioned. Alice nodded. Dick closed his eyes even more embarrassed. Both Dr. Richardson and Mr. Terrance laughed at his reaction.

"Amanda, look at him, you're embarrassing the poor man," Mr. Terrance teased.

"Oh hush he's a strong man he can take it," she replied smugly.

Alice, Dick, Dr. Richardson, and Mr. Terrance continued on with the idle chit chat talking about random things making the drive toward the Gala a lot lighter than before. Finally the traffic slowed and Alice looked out the window. There was a line for the valet parking and there was plenty other other vehicles ahead of them. Alice looked at the building. It was architectural masterpiece. The style was intricate there was a large glass dome with gold-bronze trim. The place was surrounded by balconies and gardens. Alice gulped wondering if she was truly prepared for an event like this. She realize she hadn't been an event similar to this since she first started dating Billy.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Dick noticed as Alice became unusually pale. Alice took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes... I'm fine, just a bit nervous," she said with a sigh.

"Don't worry you'll be fine and besides Bruce Wayne always hires the best security I've ever seen," Dr. Richardson reassured with a nod. Alice looked off toward her side she didn't even think about having to worry about anything going wrong in that sense. She was mostly worried about not making a fool of herself.

"You're gorgeous no one won't even notice how nervous you are," Dick added.

"Dear child, there's nothing to worry about, most of these people are snobs with the exception of a few. They're opinions are half-witted and shouldn't be taken seriously. If it wasn't Mr. Wayne's Gala I wouldn't be coming here myself," he finished sternly. Alice nodded as she took in what Mr. Terrance said. Soon the limo came to a stop and Mr. Terrance stepped out. He held his hand and helped Dr. Richardson out of the car followed by Alice who stepped out and looked up and gasped. The hall had a soft glow coming from the glass globe. Stars twinkled lightly as the moon was starting to make it's way toward the center of the sky.

"Wow," she breathed until Mr. Terrance coughed.

"Sorry Alice but you need to step aside or Mr. Grayson can't get out of the limo," Mr. Terrance spoke softly. Alice's eyes widen and blushed. She stepped forward and turned.

"Sorry, Dick," she said quickly as she turned and looked again. There was a wide red carpet and people with beautiful dresses and suits lounging about the entrance already engaging in chit chat before even entering. Dick finally stepped out of the car. Dr. Richardson started to sneeze.

"Ughh my allergies," she said her voice congested. "It seems all this lovely foliage is turning against me," she spoke again. She grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes, as they became watery.

"Quick let's make our way inside," Mr. Terrance suggested as they started to steer toward security. The limousine moved aside as they were stopped by a few armed security guards. They checked their invitations and checked Dr. Richardson's clutch. Alice only had a small coin purse which she attached to her under slip. She pulled out her ID as the others brisked Mr. Terrance and Dick quickly. Finally the men nodded.

"You may pass," one man said and tilted his head back. Soon the next couple lined up behind them doing the same thing. They entered through propped opened doors in front of them. There was elegantly designed entry hall with portraits, fresh flowers, and gilded trim. There was another set of doors in front of them. Dick interlocked his arm with Alice and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Dick leaned into her ear and whispered. Alice looked up at Dick, her eyes wide.


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

**This is a long chapter warning you. Ehhk. **

Chapter 10: Dark Waltz

Dr. Richardson and Mr. Terrance walked passed the other set of doors and into the banquet and ball room. Dick and Alice followed soon after. There was people everywhere chatting to one another while others were at tables eating as well. Another couple made their way immediately toward Dr. Richardson and Mr. Terrance they shook hands and greeted one another. Alice looked around the room a huge chandelier was in the middle and many other crystal lamps were on the walls. She looked up and saw the moon and a slight glow of stars. Dick laughed.

"Guessing you never been here before," Dick spoke as he noticed Alice's reaction upon entering the hall. She blushed slightly.

"Yeah..." she breathed out. It was like a fairy tale, like Cinderella or Beauty and the Beast. Alice blinked as a rude elderly man from behind shoved her out of the way.

"Hello Dick, nice to see you again," a smooth female's voice came toward his left. Both Dick and Alice turned. A young beautiful red head with a black sparkling evening gown stood their smiling as she held onto some champagne.

"Barbara?" Dick asked his breath taken away as his eyes widen and his face glowed. Alice was pleasantly surprised by Dick's reaction. "I- I haven't seen you in so long," he let out. Alice giggled.

"So who's this lovely thing clinging on your shoulder?" Barbara asked curiously. Alice looked around for a moment and realized she was talking about her.

"Oh sorry... this is Alice she's a friend of mine," he said looking down at Alice. "Alice this is Barbara Gordon, an old _friend_ of mines too," Alice calmed herself as she reached Barbara's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Barbara greeted.

"Nice to meet you, too" Alice greeted back.

"Wow, got to hand it to you Dick, you sure know how to pick them," Barbara said impressed.

"You mean Alice or the dress?" Dick asked as he scratched the back of his head boyishly. Alice smiled at his demeanor. Somehow she knew they must have been much more than just _friends_.

"In that case both," Barbara replied with a chuckle. She took a sip of her champagne. A waiter holding a tray of glasses came up to them.

"Champagne?" he asked the group. All of them shook their heads.

"No thanks," Dick said as he waved his hand. The waiter nodded and left.

"Is there any wine here? I'm not really a big fan of champagne," Alice asked her throat becoming dry. Barbara turned and pointed.

"Right over there, there's a wine fountain... it's really nice," Barbara commented with a smile. Alice smiled back.

"Thanks..." she replied then pulled away from Dick. "Well it seems you guys have a lot of catching up to do," Alice said with a squeak and a big smile. She stepped away from Dick and Barbara and made her way through the crowd of people mingling about. Alice noticed a lot of waiters cleaning up picking up dishes, as she made her way toward a long table with lots of finger food and the wine fountain. She grabbed a glass and filled it up. She looked at the white wine and took a sip. It wasn't very sweet but it was still good. Alice walked along the table picking up some of the finger food and munching on it as she sipped her wine.

"You look oddly familiar,"a strong voice startled Alice who jerked away from the table and turned. Bruce Wayne frowned as he saw Alice's reaction.

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" he asked her concerned. Alice placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh Mr. Wayne, you kind of did," Alice rambled nervously. Bruce smiled again.

"Oh sorry about that. Not everyday I see someone actually enjoying the finger food at the Gala," he said with a smile. Alice blushed.

"Oh... I haven't ate yet, did I get too much?" she asked worried. Wayne shook his head.

"No of course not, I wish more people would come up and eat some. They spoil fast, I can't even donate them homeless shelter when the evenings done," he said sadly. Alice frowned.

"Really? That is a pity," she agreed.

"Ah now I remember you, you're one of my employees," Bruce said with a look of recognition. Alice reddened with a nervous smile.

"Yeah," Alice said.

"Well you look stunning, that color suits you," Bruce spoke charmingly. Alice sighed happily.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Well enjoy your evening, I have to greet the rest of my guest," Bruce said as he walked away with a wave.

"Thanks again and bye," Alice said happy that even her boss thought she looked pretty in her dress.

Alice looked down at herself once more she was keeping this dress no matter what happens to it. Lights started to dim slowly and people started to make their way toward the marble dance floor. The hall had huge windows on both side that had glass doors that lead to the gardens. Alice walked along the her left side looking out the windows of the ballroom. Two large glass doors were propped open. Alice heard a small quartet playing outside the large semi circle balcony. She stepped outside to find small private round tables with candlelight in the middle of them. Couples sat across each other holding hands. There was a stone staircase that led down to the gardens below. She listened to the quartet skillfully play on their string instruments. Alice bumped into a couple that was dancing and jumped out of way.

"I'm sorry," the gentleman commented before continuing dancing with his partner. Alice made her way toward the stone rails and leaned back. She looked up at the night sky the moon was now further along and the stars were sparkling bright.

"Why such the long face, it doesn't suit you at all," a familiar mans voice came from her left. Alice shrugged with a sigh.

"I don't know," she said without giving it much thought.

"Do not fret my dear Alice," he paused. "Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?" the man asked taking a bow and Alice looked down realizing who it was. Jervis Tetch was standing in front of her wearing a black top hat and oversize black tailored suit. Alice gasped.

"Jervis," she whispered loudly as she took his hand. Immediately he swept her on the dance floor. They began to waltz around blending in with the other couples who danced around. "Jervis why are you here? You could get in trouble," Alice whispered loudly to him. Jervis shook his head with a light chuckle.

"I couldn't care less, I've been longing to see you for quite awhile now," he replied back. Alice inhaled about to speak but then couldn't think of the words to say. She shook her head.

"Still, it's dangerous, this is dangerous. There's a lot of security here," Alice squeaked out in concern she looked around nervously.

"I know but it makes it all worth the while, don't you think?" he said with a large grin. The songs tempo quickened and they began to dance a bit faster as well. Alice's face which was full of concern and worry slowly faded into a small smile. "Ah there's that beautiful smile of yours. It's finally come out to say hello," he said and Alice blushed. Jervis steered themselves toward the center as Alice opened her mouth about to speak when suddenly he pulled her close to him. "Alice I-" he said as they stopped dancing. He looked nervously at her his eyes wide searching for hers. Then he gulped. Alice smiled happily.

"Jervis you don-" she managed to let out before he suddenly leaned in and kissed her. Alice's eyes widen in shock of what just happened before blinking once and finally closing them. Alice calmed her self before returning the kiss. He pulled back and Alice lazily opened her eyes.

"I'll see you again soon," he promised as he started to waltz off again. Alice face turned from serene to confusion. He suddenly swung Alice out, twirling her away from him, letting go. Alice twirled twice before stopping her self just short of bumping into a table. She looked around confused there was no sign of Jervis anywhere. She turned briefly and looked around again. Was she dreaming?

"Alice! There you are..." Alice turned and saw Dick running toward her. Alice turned one last time, this time hoping he was truly gone. "I've been looking for you," he said finally catching up to her. Alice looked down her face pale. "Man I thought I lost you..." he said before looking around. "Hey this here is a nice spot, huh?" he said inspecting the area more closely. "No wonder you're out here, it' not suffocating like it is inside," he noticed. Alice looked up and finally nodded.

"Yeah... sorry about that," she apologized. Dick shook his head.

"Nah it's my fault," he said this time turning red. "Hey where did you get that rose?" he said pointing at the top of her head. Alice raised her hand confused.

"Here?" she asked.

"No the other side," Dick replied. Alice reached and felt the lush petals of the rose. She pulled it out of her hair. A beautiful white and peach rose with two leaves, and a small stem.

"It wasn't a dream..." Alice said with a smile.

"Come let's go inside it's getting chilly," Dick said as he grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her inside. "I met this guy who's dying to meet you," Dick started as he steered Alice through the crowd. He suddenly let go. "Hmm, where is he?" he asked as he continue to walk away.

"Miss?" Alice turned. "We have some questions about you're date?"

"My date?" Alice asked caught off guard.

"Yes, the tall dark and handsome that was just with you," the woman continued to ask, looking to see where he was hiding.

"You mean Dick?" Alice responded.

"Is that his name?" the woman asked as she turned to a man behind her. "Write that down," she told him.

"So does this mystery man have a last name?" the woman continued. Alice looked desperately around the room for someone she knew.

"Dick Grayson," Alice answered confused.

"So how long you've two been seeing each other?" the woman asked. Alice leaned back.

"No... I'm just a friend," Alice said as the man took a picture of her causing a bright flash. Alice closed her eyes blinded.

"Excuse me," a woman came toward them. Alice squinted toward her side. Barbara Gordon was next to her placing her arm around her shoulder, trying to pull her away. "Don't you have better things to do than harass guests?" she asked angrily, as she continued to pull Alice away. The woman frowned as the man took another picture. This time she closed here eyes on time. Barbara continued to pull her away from the paparazzi and toward a corner. "Reporters these days," Barbara said through gritted teeth.

"Thanks I didn't know what to do," Alice admitted. Barbara smiled.

"No one does the first few times," Barbara replied. "They're just annoying, I'm astonished how much security Bruce has and yet the ink slingers still gets passed them," Barbara said as she crossed her arms shaking her head. Alice rolled her eyes knowing perfectly well what she meant.

"Barbara!" a familiar voice came from a few feet away.

"Dad?!" Barbara looked happy as she saw Commissioner Gordon making his way through the crowd toward them.

"Wow he's your dad?" Alice asked. Barbara nodded with pride.

"Yes he is," she said happily as she walked toward her dad. "Daddy I wasn't sure you were going to make it," Barbara said embracing her father. Alice titled her head with a smile. They looked so sweet giving each other a hug.

"Awe," Alice let out as a woman brushed passed her. Alice looked over and glanced there was a corridor behind her. Alice turned and followed the lady down the corridor. The lady turned as she pushed open a door. The woman entered the ladies' restroom. Alice took a deep breath following the woman. After a few minutes Alice was looking at herself in the mirror. She sighed as she was happy. She readjusted the rose on top her hair tightly placing its stem in between a bobby pin. Women would look at her dress as they passed. Alice smiled she knew by their expressions that they were either envious or admiring it. Finally she stepped out of the bathroom. She stood their wondering which direction to go. She decided to go further down the hall. Who knows when she'll be in this place again. Alice continued to walk until she heard voices by a door close to her. She stopped suddenly, feeling as she just did something rude.

"What do you mean you're not doing it?" she heard Dr. Richardson ask loudly. Alice gulped as she realized who it was. A sudden rush of guilt came over her as she lightly started to step backward.

"I'm not doing it," Dick replied strongly. Alice stopped in her tracks. Dick was there too? What was going on? Alice thought as she decided to step toward the wall instead. "It's not right... besides she's too nice a girl," he continued. Dr. Richardson sighed.

"Don't you see I'm under a lot of pressure here Dick," Dr. Richardson said obviously upset. "Batman and I worry for the sanity of Alice," she continued. "If we don't know how deep she is then how are we suppose to help her?" she continued sternly.

"Help her or help yourselves... I'm not the Doctor here," Dick replied starting to become irritated. "Besides you're the one who said no commitments. I was just suppose to build up her confidence. Maybe in time Alice will open up," Dick replied back.

"You know I asked you to do this for me," Dr. Richardson replied back seriously. "I have enough to worry about at the moment especially the state Arkham's in," she said bitterly.

"Mentioning Arkham..." Dick continued. Alice felt numb as she walked away she couldn't believe what she just heard. Was everything a set up? She trusted them, all of them...including Batman. Alice quickened her pace down the hall, her heart racing as she felt ill to her stomach. Why were they doing this? Trying to trick her for information? They're no better than the people in Arkham. Alice stepped into the loud crowded ballroom. The hustle and bustle of the Gala made Alice panic. People chatting, dancing around, bellowing out in laughter. It was no longer the beautiful ballroom it used to be. Alice stepped back not sure where to go all she knew she didn't want to be at the Ball anymore. Alice quickly maneuvered her way through the crowd. She felt betrayed, lost, and confused as she quickened her pace.

"Alice?" a man's voice asked. Alice glanced and noticed Mr. Terrance looking at her concerned. Alice ignored him as she made her way toward the glass doors and out the semi-circle balcony. She took a deep breath and made her way toward the gardens. She quickly walked down the stairs and as soon as she felt the stone floor beneath her feet she started running down the path. The garden was thick and dark. Every few seconds she could hear a couple or a person around her. The loud sound of laughter came out from the bushes behind her. Alice turned to look but didn't stop running.

"Uhhk!" Alice let out as she bumped into something. Alice looked up realizing she ran into a person.

"Alice!" Jervis gasped as he held onto her shoulders. She blinked a few times before looking down hugging him tightly. "Alice, what's wrong my dear?" he asked confused. Alice tried her hardest not to break down into tears. Everything was confusing now, she didn't know who was right and who was wrong. She shook her head.

"Everything," she finally let out. "Everything's all wrong," she cried. "I don't... want... to be here... anymore," Alice wailed. Jervis rubbed Alice's back trying to calm her. He lured her off toward a side path which lead to a wrought iron pavilion with intricate designs and ivy climbing on it. He placed her gently on on stone bench so she could sit.

"Now," he started loudly. "Tell me what's wrong?" he asked bending down low toward Alice's level. Alice looked up and rolling her eyes.

"So much... I don't even know where to begin," she started her voice becoming more nasally. Jervis frowned momentarily.

"Just try," he pushed caressing her hand.

"Well it all started when Dr. Richardson asked me to go out with her guy friend, Dick which I did because I didn't want Dr. Richardson harassing me about what happened between us. So we went out and we got along pretty well. Then we went to this Gala and I hear them talking in this room by the restroom. They were talking about me. Dr. Richardson, Dick, and even Batman planned this whole date thing so Dick could find out what really happened between us!" Alice spat out as she took a deep breath and exhaled catching her breath. Jervis stood up and started to pace. "I feel so betrayed, so confused, these people, I mean Dr. Richardson she's suppose to _help_ me," Alice said her emotions conflicted. "I don't want to be here anymore,"Alice said standing up wiping away her tears. Jervis turned and faced Alice.

"Alice there's something I need to tell you," he said sullen like as he walked up to her. Alice looked at him, then looked down away from him.

"It's about you escaping from Arkahm isn't it," Alice spoke softly. Jervis looked away briefly.

"Yes, I did escape from Arkham again," he said ashamed. "I couldn't help it, I wanted to be with you so bad... I was jealous," he said more bitterly. Alice bit her lower lip she felt flattered but slightly disappointed.

"I understand," she said grabbing his hand and squeezing it. She knew what she was choosing and even though it was criminally and morally wrong, though at the moment she didn't care. "Oh Jervis I don't want to be here anymore. Let's leave!" she bellowed as she stood up.

"There's something else I think you should know," Jervis said with a smirk his eyes slightly glossy. Alice tilted her head perplexed.

"What is it?" she asked, her tone returning back to normal.

"I didn't come alone," he let out an inward chuckle and pulled out a controller. Alice's eyes widen as she stepped back.

"What's that for?" she asked in shock.

"It's your third chance," Jervis replied simply as he pushed a button. Suddenly a big explosion came from the back of the gardens and near the bottom basement of the building. The ground shook as people yelled in terror. Alice looked up at him her face in awe, her jaw dropped. Smoke came rushing in large puffy waves. People started to yell and make their way out of the building.

"Why did you do this?!" Alice asked angrily.

"Because my dear Alice, I'm going to kidnap you," he said as a matter of fact.

"But you don't have to kidnap me I already agreed to leave with you!" Alice scolded. Jervis chuckled.

"And I'm most flattered by your sentiment," he said looking around, he suddenly grabbed her hand leading her away from the scene.

"But you didn't have to hurt all those people!" Alice yelled at him as he steered them through the gardens. Jervis turned brashly and faced her.

"Oh but I did, Alice I did!" he trumpeted his eyes gone. Alice leaned away slightly worried. "You see because I forcibly kidnapped you, you won't be blamed and..." he paused his demeanor soften again as he frowned. "And... if you ever change your mind, you'll have a liable alibi to help you stay in Gotham" he said looking down and away from her. Alice titled her head touched by this statement he sounded like the Jervis she once knew except with his logic was all mixed up.

"Jervis..." Alice replied sadly. Jervis grimaced as he stepped back.

"I'm sorry Alice but I have to do this," he apologized. Alice blinked not sure what he meant. Soon Jervis twisted his hat around his forehead, there was an electrical beep. Alice's blinked one last time before staring blankly her body not moving a muscle.

**-Yes I was inspired by the song Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra-**


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

**Woops this is another long chapter.**

Chapter 11: Determination

The Mad Hatter gripped Alice's hand pulling her through the gardens. He knew if Batman or anyone who came would be preoccupied with Crane's fear gas. Whoever survived the explosion would also have that to deal with that. Mad Hatter turned toward the parking lot when suddenly a guard pulled out his gun and pointed it at him.

"Stop don't move!" the guard shouted.

"Excuse me?" Mad Hatter asked the guard confused.

"I said don't move!" the guard threatened.

"We're just trying to escape this catastrophe, please let us pass!" Mad Hatter pleaded. The guard shook his head.

"Yeah but I saw her come with a different guy... better looking than you. You can't take mystery man's dame!" he spat out. Mad Hatter turned red by the guard's insult, frowning briefly.

"You don't see her struggling I'm just trying to take her home," Mad Hatter replied calmly. "We don't mean to cause trouble," he added. The guard's hand shook as he started to tire. "Alright..." he said as he slowly lowered his gun. Mad Hatter pulled Alice toward the parking lot pass the guard.

"Stop right there!" another man's voice came out from behind. Mad Hatter turned to see a masked man, one he hadn't seen in a long time. Nightwing came running toward them. Mad Hatter looked back at the guard who looked at both of them confused.

"Grrr," Mad Hatter growled as he grabbed the guards gun hand lifted it up and pressed his trigger finger down, firing shots toward the masked crusader. Nightwing ducked out of the way as he threw Wing-Ding at their gun hitting the guards fingers. The guard dropped his gun, which fell to the floor. Mad Hatter continued pulling Alice toward the parking though he couldn't find his vehicle through the huge maze of cars. Nightwing caught up jumping from car to car cutting them off.

"Hold it Mad Hatter!" Nightwing said as he kicked Mad Hatter who flew into a silver car. Alice stood their motionless not moving in inch. Nightwing turned and grabbed Alice's shoulders.

"Alice? Alice are you alright?" he asked. The Mad Hatter turned red with anger.

"Of course she's alright!" Mad Hatter spat out. Alice suddenly raised her hand slapping Nightwing hard across the face, sending him flying towards a car's window shattering it. Mad Hatter grabbed Alice's hand once more pulling her away from the scene. "My my you've seem to have gotten stronger!" Mad Hatter noticed.

It took a few seconds for Nightwing to get up. He got back on top of the cars and followed them. They were heading back to the gardens and towards the docks. Mad Hatter stopped suddenly when he saw Dr. Amanda Richardson and along with a few others heading towards a boat.

"Blast that confounded woman!" Mad Hatter let out before being sent flying forward in the air landing a few feet away from Alice. Mad Hatter was shaken up badly as he struggled to push himself up.

"Ahhh look!" a woman shouted though instead of pointing at Mad Hatter she pointed at Nightwing. Nightwing looked confused at first. Though Dr. Richardson grabbed the woman shoving her onto the boat.

"Don't worry he's a good guy!" she reassured the startled woman. Nightwing examined Alice once more.

"Alice? C'mon Alice snap out of it!" Nightwing exclaimed and Alice raised her arms about to shove him away though this time he grabbed her wrists, holding her back. "Alice what's with you?!" he said struggling with her unimaginable strength.

"The rose!" Dr. Richardson yelled out as she noticed the rose on Alice's head. "Check the rose!" she shouted again. Mad Hatter finally got the strength to get up and lunged toward Nightwing. Though Nightwing dodged out of the way letting go of Alice who leaned forward taking the plunge instead. Both Mad Hatter and Alice tumbled toward the ground.

"No! Alice are you alright!?" Mad Hatter asked. Alice's loose elegant bun was now mostly a mess as most of her hair was now hanging down again. Just a small lopsided twist was all there was left. The rose on top of head was now on the ground next to them. Alice started blinking regaining consciences. She gasped as she held her forehead.

"Ughhh my head," Alice cried out. "It stings," she went on.

"Alice, my dear, I'm so sorry!" Mad Hatter apologized his demeanor breaking, his eyes wide filled with worry. Nightwing grabbed Mad Hatter's shoulder and threw him off away from Alice. "Whooooa!" he let out as he flew through the air landing roughly again.

"Alice are you alright?" Nightwing asked lending his hand for Alice to get up. She nodded.

"Yeah I'm alright..." she replied as she grabbed his hand before pushing herself up. "Wait a second... who are you? And how do you know my name?" Alice realized as she glanced up at Nightwing, who started to blush brightly.

"You must of hit your head harder than I thought," he said looking at Dr. Richardson. "Madam!" he exclaimed getting Dr. Richardson attention "Please take care of this young woman," Dr. Richardson nodded and ran toward Alice who was now rubbing her shoulder.

"Alice come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe," Dr. Richardson said as she steered Alice toward the boat. Dr. Richardson gave Nightwing a look as she passed. Alice turned briefly looking back with a worried expression toward Mad Hatter as he looked back at her just as worried. The boat's engine turned on and Dr. Richardson and Alice got on. The boat started to take off in a slow cruising manner hugging the shore as close as possible. Alice leaned near the rail staring towards the shore. "Alice don't worry that man can take care of himself," Dr. Richardson reassured placing a hand on her shoulder. Alice turned pushing Dr. Richardson's hand off her shoulder.

"You!" Alice cried out. "I trusted you! You, Dick, Batman!" she seethed. "You're no better than anyone else! You're no better than the people you're suppose to help! How can you call yourself a doctor?" Alice lashed out. Dr. Richardson frowned sadly.

"Alice..." she replied. Alice pushed her as she stepped back.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled then suddenly the boat lifted off the water slightly as it hastened it's speed. Alice lost her balance her arms swinging in circles. "Ehhhk!" She squeaked before falling off the boat.

"ALICE!" Dr. Richardson yelled as she ran toward the railing.

"You... why is it that whenever I'm so close to happiness, some vigilante has to come in and ruin it!" Mad Hatter lashed out in anger toward Nightwing.

"Happiness? Taking control of someones mind and taking them by force is happiness to you? Listen buster but I don't know what's your definition of happiness but that isn't it," Nightwing spoke back as the boat started speeding away from them. Others started to run towards the docks heading for another boat that was there.

"Why were you so persistent to save Alice? The time you spent chasing me you could been helping other innocents instead?" Mad Hatter observed. Nightwing stayed quiet. Mad Hatter took out a his trademark microchips and threw them toward some of the passing bystanders trying to make their toward the docks. Two of them missed but one stuck to the side of the guys head. The man stopped suddenly.

"Ahhh! I'm bleeding!" the man cried out in shock. Then suddenly he stopped yelling and stood there blankly. Nightwing looked taken aback.

"A trick I learned from my sweet Alice back when she broke into Arkham," Mad Hatter revealed with a smirk. Nightwing took out his Escrima sticks from behind his back and dashed towards Mad Hatter. Mad Hatter stepped back preparing to dodge when suddenly the guy who had the cards stuck in his head rushed Nightwing pushing him to the ground. The mindless man got on top of him raising his fists punching Nightwing. Nightwing used one of his sticks and knocked the guy's card of his head. The wound started gushing out more blood. Nightwing frowned, the guy was motionless in shock for a few seconds before yelling in pain holding his wound which soaked his head with blood.

"AH-!" the man yelled. Nightwing looked around but Mad Hatter was gone. Nightwing grimaced before opening his gauntlet and took out some gauze. He made his way toward the bleeding man.

The Mad Hatter went off the path hiding through shrubs and trees. Every once in a while a person screaming out in terror could be heard in the distance. Mad Hatter panicked as cops and paramedics were out in about rounding up guests. He knew he had to leave the area without getting caught, he made his way towards the nearby woods that was in the right side of the gardens. He hugged the shorelines hiding through the brush. He wondered if Crane and Edward got out on time? He shook his head, of course they did, they were intelligent men not street brawling thugs. His thought was broken when he heard coughing near by. He knew it was a females by the high pitch tone but he kept walking not wanting to become distracted. Then the girl started gagging, this was a sound Mad Hatter wasn't too fond of. He turned to look to see who it was when suddenly his eyes widen and gasped.

"Alice?!" he yelled as he rushed toward her. Alice looked up confused.

"Jervis!?" she yelled back before throwing up on the wet sand. Mad Hatter stopped dead in his tracks as Alice vomited on the ground. After a minute she was done. She looked up at him pale and embarrassed.

"Alice... how did you? What happened?" he asked flabbergasted. Alice coughed as she grabbed a piece of her ruined beautiful gown and wiped her mouth.

"I-" she let out. "I fell out of the boat," she uttered. "I was arguing with Dr. Richardson then there was this bump and I fell. We weren't too far from shore so I swam back," Alice finished looking exhausted.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said walking toward her making sure to step around the vomit. Alice wobbled. Mad Hatter grabbed her arm tightly helping her regain her balance.

"I was worried I thought I wasn't going to see you again," Alice stressed. Mad Hatter softly smiled before frowning.

"Alice I'm sorry... I-" he paused looking away from her. "I ruined everything for you," he finished. Alice frowned. "I ruined your night, your beautiful dress, your hair..." he continued letting out a long sigh. "I couldn't even kidnap you correctly," he said feeling ashamed. Alice titled her head full of sympathy.

"Awe... it's okay," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Is anybody out there?" a voice yelled out from the distance. Mad Hatter looked up eyes wide filled with panic.

"I need to go," he said turning continuing his way toward the woods. Alice looked at the direction toward the man calling out then back at the Mad Hatter who was walking away from her. She needed to make a choice. Mad Hatter stopped near tree looking at her sadly. "Go... I'll be fine," he said walking away. Alice saw beams of lights peering through some bushes.

"No," she whispered loudly. Alice started following him, then realized one of her beautiful shoes was missing. "Wait..." she whispered again. "I'm not done talking to you," she whispered again loudly. Mad Hatter looked at the lights coming toward them then back at Alice who was struggling to climb her way up toward him. Now he had to make a choice. Leave Alice and let her continue on with her life or risk going to Arkham, taking her with him. He looked at Alice her big blue eyes pleading. He rushed toward her and took a hold of hand pulling her up making haste near the biggest tree.

Two police men made their way toward the coast.

"Do you see anything?" a cop holding a gun asked his partner. His partner moved his flashlight searching the area.

"Nah..." he said stepping forward. "Whoa," he let out slipping on something. His partner placed his gun in his holster.

"Are you alright?" the cop asked. His partner pushed himself up.

"Yeah... ewww!" the cop yelled out in disgust as he felt something slimy on his hand.

"What?" his partner asked looking

"Is this barf?" the cop examined the gross smelling liquid on his hand. His partner walked up to it and sniffed.

"Sure smells like it," the man replied as he started chuckling. His partner looked at him sorely wiping his hand on his pants. "Probably from a seal or maybe a deer," he added.

"Awe man! Let's go I don't think anyone's here anyways," the cop said grabbing his flashlight and started walking back, his partner following behind him.

Alice blushed as they checked to see if the coast was clear.

"I can't honestly believe he thought a deer could make that?" Mad Hatter thought out loud as he started to pull Alice through the woods again. Alice giggled.

"Yeah I know," she agreed. They were silent for a while as they traveled through the woods. Soon the city lights could be seen in a distance as the sky became lighter. They both grew tired as they sat on a log which had moss growing on it.

"You could of stayed, I mean you're alibi is gone now..." he started sadly. Alice frowned she didn't realize that until now. "Well if you show up within a few hours you could probably still use it," he added thinking out loud to himself. Alice frowned as she looked down examining the moss on the log. She pushed on the moss scraping it with her nail.

"I wasn't done talking to you," she finally responded. Mad Hatter looked at Alice perplexed. She let out a small shrug. "It's just my life... is so confusing right now. I feel like I'm in this other world where everyone has turned against me," she continued, a small tear came out from her eye.

"The world is what you make of it, my dear," Mad Hatter replied. Alice sighed. "No one said Wonderland was an easy place to live in," he continued. Alice thought about what he said. She certainly felt her world was turned upside down. The more she thought about it the more her world seemed like Wonderland. Her mind wandered toward the last moment she shared with Dr. Richardson and Dick, before she knew what they doing behind her back. No more friends she thought. She let out another sigh as she scraped the moss off the log some more. Then she looked back at Jervis or The Mad Hatter she wasn't sure who she was talking to, perhaps both. He looked just as tired as he grabbed a small stone then threw out it in front of him. Alice smiled broadly as she remembered their dance.

"You kissed me," she blurted out happily. Mad Hatter sat up straight turning a bright shade of red. He looked away not knowing how to respond by her statement. She scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand holding it gently. He let out a lopsided grin.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me..." he apologized. "I couldn't help it you were so beautiful under the moonlight. It was such a magical moment," he added as he looked down at his hand in hers.

"It's okay I liked it," she said simply. He cranked his neck trying to look at her.

"You... liked it?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Alice nodded.

"Yes it was so sweet and..." she let out a soft sigh. "so romantic," she finished, her voice was dreamy. Mad Hatter smiled the state Alice was in. He made her sigh like that not Billy or that bloke she was seeing _he_ did!

"I'm glad I was extremely nervous," he let out. "I just reacted," he finished as he looked at her dress. He frowned, it was now ruined as it had stains and was ripped in certain places. He grabbed a piece of it and felt the fabric. Alice placed her elbows on her knees and frowned too.

"Such a waste," she let out. "I honestly have to say this was my favorite dress even though I only had it for such a short while," she continued sadly.

"Well you still look ravishing in it," he said letting go of the piece he grabbed. Alice sighed.

"So now what?" she asked as the dawn grew brighter and the stars faded. Mad Hatter took off his hat and shook his hair, he sighed as well.

"That depends on you my dear," he replied. Alice's eyes focused on him. "You can stay with me or go back home, probably best if you contact someone you know let them know you're alive," he added. Alice sat up before leaning back slipping off the log and to the ground her legs still propped up on the log. "Alice?" Jervis asked looking down at Alice who had her back to the floor.

"So tired..." she uttered. "I don't know what to do," she said looking up at the sky watching the last stars fade. She was quiet for a couple of minutes birds started chirping happily. "Did you use one of those mind controlling things on me?" she suddenly remembered. Mad Hatter gulped as he stood up, placed his hat on again and stretched.

"Yes..." he replied sternly. "I had to, it wouldn't have been believable kidnapping you if you... well acted like yourself," he said as a matter of fact. There was no sympathy nor fear in his voice. Alice stayed silent for a couple of minutes before sitting up then pushing herself off the ground.

"You're probably right," she finally admitted. The sun was starting to peak over the horizon. "Jervis..." she started as she walked toward him. He walked toward her as well. "I..." she started. Jervis heart sunk she was going to say it. She was going to go back. "I" she repeated nervously. "I" she let out again. The words were stuck in her mouth.

"You don't have to say it I know," he finished placing a dirty gloved finger on her lips hushing her as she didn't have the guts to finish her sentence.

"You do?!" she asked loudly her face brightening up.

"Yes... when we get back I'll send you a taxi straight to the hospital," he said consolingly. Alice face frowned.

"No... not that..." she said grabbing his hands, shaking her head. She took a deep breath then exhaled calming herself. "I'm nervous," she confessed. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I-" she paused again as she closed her eyes frustrated with herself. She calmed herself once again opening her eyes. "I want to go with you," she finally said. "I don't want to go back home...not yet," she said looking down toward her side. She was angry at the world as if it turned it's back on her.

"Are you sure, my dear? If you come with me you're alibi will be lost," he spoke seriously. Alice stared blankly.

"I don't know what I want... I just _feel_... and right now I want to be with you," she said which came out unusually nasal like. She leaned up closed her eyes and kissed him. He kept his eyes open for a moment then closed them as he embraced her tightly placing his hands around her waist and back.


	12. Chapter 12

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

Chapter 12: Damage Control

Commissioner Gordon let a paramedic place his arm into a sling as his daughter sat next to him. Barbara grimaced as another paramedic wrapped her ankle in gauze. Soon Batman and Nightwing made their way towards the ambulance. Commissioner cleared his throat and the paramedics got the hint and walked away.

"Batman any news on the Scarecrow?" Commissioner asked as both Batman and Nightwing continued their way toward them.

"No," Batman said simply. "It seems there was no sign of the Scarecrow there at all. Whenever he planted those explosions of fear gas, it must have been before the Gala even started," Batman said simply.

"Hmm, it's not like Scarecrow to miss a fear fest, would have been a big boost to his ego," Commissioner replied.

"I know," Batman agreed. "However, I think this has something to do with the Mad Hatter as well," Batman continued.

"What do you mean?" Barbara interrupted. Both Batman and Nightwing exchanged looks to one another. Barbara sighed looking put off. "Sorry I asked," she replied bitterly. Commissioner Gordon stepped forward.

"Sorry Babs, police business," he said as he walked away from the ambulance along with Batman. After a few steps away Batman and Commissioner Gordon continued their conversation. "So what were you saying?" Commissioner asked. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Crane and Tetch used to be cellmates in Arkham. I'm guessing recently Scarecrows has been on Mad Hatter's bad side they probably weren't exactly on good terms. Perhaps this was some sort of compensation for the Mad Hatter for what he's done," Batman suspected.

"Hmm, sounds reasonable," Commissioner Gordon replied.

"Any progress on the Arkham incident?" Batman asked. Commissioner Gordon looked down shaking his head.

"Not too good," Commissioner started. "Arkham is a mess nothing too major was done to the outer walls but the inside is a different story. Also we've been investigating who could of planned the massive breakout. It seems a number of people fell victim to laughing gas," he said with a grimace.

"The Joker was one of the escapees in Arkham it must have been Harley Quinn," Batman added.

"Yeah but we also found another number of men who were in there that were never there in the first place," Commissioner added. Batman narrowed his eyes as he stayed silent. "A number of them admitted running into Poison Ivy," Commissioner added with a sigh. "Who knew two females could cause such a mess," he said with a jerk his eyes squinting forgetting his arm was injured.

"When it comes to Harley and Ivy I don't doubt it one bit," Batman replied simply.

"So did you find your date?" Barbara asked Nightwing as she took a glance at Batman and her father's direction.

"Yeah she's in a boat with some other survivors," he said with lopsided grimace. Barbara raised her brows noticing his tone.

"What's the matter? At least she's safe," Barbara added. Nightwing shrugged.

"Yeah but I let the Mad Hatter get away," Nightwing said bitterly. Barbara frowned.

"Hey, it happens," she said consoling. "Besides that guy your brought in was in pretty bad shape," she added.

"Speaking of pretty bad shape, how's your ankle?" Nightwing asked.

"Not too bad just sprang," Barbara said pushing her lips to her side. "Got caught in the explosion as part of the floor collapsed, luckily we made out before the gas got to us," she said gratefully.

"I'm glad I was worried about you until I saw you and father leaving the front doors," he replied. Barbara smiled.

"Hey thanks for looking," she said happily.

"So any news on survivors?" Nightwing asked. Barbara shook her head.

"No not yet, though five people are missing," she said as she crossed her arms. "They sent a search party out about twenty minutes ago," she said as she shook her head. "I bet that fear gas is what sent them running," she conceived as she remembered a number of people fighting off invisible threats. A taxi drove up and stopped near the ambulance. Dr. Richardson stepped out of the taxi. She looked tired and worn.

"Dr. Richardson, did you find Mr. Terrance?" Nightwing asked. Dr. Richardson nodded.

"Yes... he's fine," she replied her voice was shaky. Barbara looked up at Nightwing worried. "There's something I need to tell you," she started her voice began to break as she hugged herself. She looked down shaking her head.

"What is it?" Nightwing asked simply. "It's about Alice..." she let out her eyes became watery as she placed a hand and cupped her jaw and cheek. "She's missing... she fell out of the boat," she said sadly as she started to cry.

"What!?" both Barbara and Nightwing bellowed in shock. Batman and Commissioner turned facing their direction.

"She found out..." Dr. Richardson quivered. "She knew about what we were doing and she started yelling," she pushed as she wiped her tears off her cheeks. "She stepped back and then she fell... she fell off the boat," she said covering her face ashamed as she remembered the last words Alice told her. Barbara looked up at Nightwing suspiciously.

"What did you do Dick?" Barbara asked angrily. Nightwing turned stepped around the truck and banged his fist against the ambulance. The truck rocked as Barbara gripped the side momentarily keeping her balance.

Hours later Batman and Nightwing were in the Batwing hovering around the the area where the event took place. The search team found three of the five missing people but did not find any sign of Alice . Both Batman and Nightwing looked down on the camera's screen, they were both silent too upset to speak to one another.

"It's not your fault," Batman finally spoke. Nightwing frowned as his fist tightened. He kept his eyes on the screen hoping to find any sign of her or the two remaining missing people.

"How is this_ not _my fault?!" Nightwing finally blurted. "It's because of me she became upset!" he yelled out.

"It's all our faults!" Batman yelled back. Nightwing stayed silent. "Both me and Dr. Richardson put you up to it," he said strongly. "Though you knew better, you were right in your decision to not force it out of Alice," Batman continued. "You're the least guilty out of all of us," he said as he turned and pushed a button. Nightwing shook his head.

"But I did it," Nightwing said simply. Batman glanced at him. "I'm the one who messed with her feelings," he said "I'm the one who..." Nightwing pounded his fist near the window. "Wait...what's that?" he suddenly asked pressing onto the screen zooming into a tree. Batman slowed and turned. It was a man hanging from the higher tree branches near the parking lot.

"One of the missing victims," Batman said as he slowed the Batwing to a hover.

"How did he climb so high?" Nightwing asked in shock.

"People do incredible things when they're in fear," Batman merely replied. The top window opened. "Do you want me to fetch him or do you want to do it?" Batman asked. Nightwing sat up as he jumped down and slid down the rope attached the Batwing. Nighwing made it toward the man, he was unconscious, probably around his age by the looks of it. Nightwing grabbed a hold of him and gripped the rope as they were both pulled up. They brought him into the Batwing and made their way toward the hospital.

Batman and Nighwing returned to the Batcave. They were exhausted as they were up for hours. They rested and woke up the next morning. Alfred was worried but happy to see Dick as he brought up tray filled with a hearty breakfast to a guest room Dick slept in.

"Alfred?" Dick asked as he sat up adjusting himself.

"Yes Master Dick it's good to see you again," he said happily.

"What time is it?" Dick asked.

"It's eight in the morning, sir," Alfred replied simply. Dick threw his sheets off of him. Alfred frowned as the sheets hit the floor.

"Is Bruce awake?" Dick asked.

"Of course he's getting ready to come see you as we speak," Alfred replied. Dick placed his feet to the floor about to stand "Ah ah ah," Alfred scolded and Dick stopped moving. "You need a full stomach if you plan on doing any good today, sir," Alfred informed. Dick sat back feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Alfred," Dick replied pushing his lips to the side.

"Of course not, though a little bit of breakfast won't hurt you. Now go on sit down make yourself comfortable," he said. Dick sat back pushing himself against the headboard. Alfred placed the tray down and open the silver lid. An aroma of flavor came out in whiff of smoke. Dick inwardly chuckled as memories of Alfred's home-cooked meals came into his mind. Dick's stomach growled.

"Go on eat up," Bruce said as he walked in he was already changing into Batman.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Dick said as he grabbed his fork and started digging in. Both Alfred and Bruce examined Dick as he stuffed his mouth in with food. "Borhh thish sure is good," he said as he munched. Bruce chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it," Alfred said as he raised a brow. "I'll be back with your outfit as well master Dick," with that Alfred stepped out.

"Enjoying your meal?" Bruce asked teasingly. Dick swallowed and took a drink of his orange juice.

"Man I forgot how good Alfred's cooking was," Dick said.

"I'm glad you like it, Alfred's happy to see you," Bruce said as he adjusted his cape. "Now hurry and eat," Batman said. Dick did as he told. "I saw the morning news," Bruce continued. "Alice Pleasance is now a missing person," Bruce said placing on his mask.

"Now? They mean she's_ been_, missing," Dick corrected. Batman was silent as he frowned. "There was another thing," Batman said a bit somber. Dick took another drink from his glass.

"What?" Dick asked.

"The search party found a peach jeweled shoe this morning. They said it must of barely washed up on shore," Dick placed his fork on his tray and pushed it away from him.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Dick said as a flood of guilt washed over him again.

"There's no sign of a body," Batman continued. "Dr. Richardson said they weren't too far from shore when Alice fell off. Odds are likely is that she's still alive," Batman said surely.

"How would we know for sure? How can we prove it? Why hasn't she said anything? What if she can't even swim?" Dick asked as he put the tray aside and jumped out of bed. Alfred came in with his clean suit. He placed it on the chair next to the desk.

"I have a feeling that master Bruce is right," Alfred added. Dick looked at Alfred confused while Batman stayed quiet.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"I mean let's say she did make it and well to be honest. Master Bruce told me what happened, I don't think Alice is quite happy with her life right now," Alfred said adding his two cents. Dick still looked confused. "Sir, think about it. Her therapist, you and Batman all got caught deceiving her she's probably under a lot of stress, perhaps she just wants to be left alone right now," Alfred finished. Dick made his way toward his suit. He picked it up before making his way toward the restroom shutting the door. "Oh dear I do hope I didn't upset master Dick," Alfred said worried.

"No I just think he finally understood what you were getting across," Batman replied back.


	13. Chapter 13

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

**Okay this maybe a confusing chapter with time lapses/flashbacks. Bleh sorry if this technique throws you off.**

Chapter 13: Investigating

Batman and Nightwing made their way toward Grant Street. It wasn't exactly their motif to be breaking and entering during the day though time was running out. The longer Alice was missing the less chance they would have finding her. They opened the door a cold eerie feeling was in the room. The cloudy day didn't bring any sunshine and made the atmosphere worse. Nightwing stood in the middle of the room. His memories conflicting with what he felt and saw with his own eyes. The last time he was here he felt warmth and life but now it was empty.

"Nightwing," Batman asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Nightwing jerked as he was startled. "Are you alright?" Batman asked. Nightwing nodded.

"Yeah I'm alright," he said simply.

"Good look for any signs of disturbance. I'm going to have to depend on your memory to help us out," Batman said. "It's a small place she has here," Batman noticed. Nightwing nodded.

"Yeah," Nighwing said simply looking around once again.

"Concentrate," Batman urged. Nightwing took a deep breath and exhaled he closed his eyes trying to remember. He remembered the curtains being open sunlight shinning through, Alice's face, how she laughed, her saying something about "not connecting".

"Her cat!" Nightwing said out loud. Batman looked around. "Alice has a white kitten," Dick remembered. Batman looked around there was a bowl filled with cat food and another with water. Though the house was silent. They was no sign of Alice's cat anywhere.

"I don't see a cat," Batman replied. "What was it's name? Do you remember?" Batman asked.

"Dinah I think," Nightwing said.

"Try calling her maybe she's hiding," Batman urged he checked the restroom. There was a litter box so the cat was defiantly an indoor pet.

"Here Dinah! Come out come out wherever you are?!" Nightwing sang. Batman looked at Nightwing and smirked.

"Come out come out wherever you are?" Batman asked. Nightwing shrugged.

_The door suddenly swung open, Alice followed by the Mad Hatter entered the apartment. Both of them were still a mess from the previous night. Though their faces were full of angst as they looked around. Mad Hatter immediately checked the main bathroom. Soon after he made his way towards Alice's room checking under her bed and in her closet then room's her bathroom. Alice hugged herself as she looked around. She stood in her living room looking at everything around her. She felt sadden knowing that this might be the last time she would see this place. _

"_The coast is clear, my dear," Mad Hatter said walking out of her room. Alice nodded. "Take only what you need, remember we don't want them to know that we were here," he said walking across toward the kitchen making sure no was hiding near the cabinets. Alice looked around thinking to herself her mind started to race. _

"_Mew..." Alice looked down as Dinah was purring as she rubbed against her leg. Alice bent down and picked her up. She kissed Dinah as she calmed herself. _

"_I need to get out of these clothes," Alice started. _

"_Soon, my dear just grab what you absolutely need," he said as he walked up to Alice and grabbed Dinah from her. "Now hurry," he urge_d.

Nightwing and Batman stood perfectly still waiting to hear any signs of a cat.

"She's not here," Batman said with a smile. Nightwing let out a small smirk as well.

"Maybe she let her out of the house," Nightwing said lightly bringing up the suggestion.

"Doubt it no windows are open, plus there's a litter box in the bathroom," Batman examined. "She's an indoor cat," he said as he pointed out some claw marks on the side of green cushioned chair.

"Things are starting to look up," Nighwing said as he made his way toward her bedroom. The bed was neatly made and her closet door and drawers looked closed perfectly. It didn't seem like no one was around recently. Nightwing opened her closet it was full of clothes with pretty dresses, nothing like the one he bought her, but still nice. There was shoe boxes with shoes on the floor and other random things around as well. Nightwing turned and looked around he made his way toward the room's bathroom. His foot squeaked against the tile, he looked down very faint traces of water was under his boot. He examined the bathroom her toothbrush was still there as well as most other female products. He turned looking in the room again. "What would someone take? What would someone value the most?" Nightwing spoke to himself.

"Think as if your houses was burning down what would you take?" Batman said from the kitchen. Nighwing looked around. A lot of things looked like they would be personal or sentimental. He noticed the vanity mirror by her bed. There was pictures near it. He made his way over as he pulled out the vanity chair and noticed some discoloration on the fabric. He placed his hand down the seat it was cool maybe even moist.

"She has to be alive," Nighwing said to himself.

_Alice stepped into her room she grabbed an old shopping bag by her bed and opened her drawers. She took out a few everyday clothes, some under garments, her favorite blouse, dress, skirt, stockings, and her shoes which was near by the bed. She closed her drawers and made her way toward her bathroom. She reached toward the toothbrush but then stopped herself. No, it could be replaced. She thought to herself and looked around her bathroom, all of it could. She turned and exited the bathroom she saw her vanity mirror, she pulled out the seat and sat down. She looked over her vanity there was plenty of items she wanted to take. She grabbed her favorite lipstick and some other makeup. She grabbed her grandmothers old pearls as well. Alice closed her eyes sighing deeply. She opened them examining herself in the mirror, she was a mess, her hair was mess, her new favorite dress was ruined and stained, she barely recognized herself. Alice's eyes gazed toward a picture of her and Billy. She had forgotten that she had that picture. She grabbed it, memories came filling into her head. The good times she shared, dreams that she yearned for, now would never to come to pass. She placed the picture back to it's spot and grimace. She was letting go, letting go of her old life, a normal life. _

"_Alice are you ready to go?" Mad Hatter asked. Alice looked up at him and back around quickly. She stood up and placed the chair back in. She started to leave the room but she felt she was still forgetting something. Something very personal_.

"What's this?" Batman questioned as he opened a small drawer from her night stand Nightwing turned and noticed Batman was now in the room. Nightwing examined the vanity a bit more closely. He picked up a picture of her and Billy.

"I guess this wasn't important enough to take," Nightwing said sarcastically. He looked at the picture more closely. "Wow, I kind of do look like him," he commented. Batman smirked.

"Bingo," Batman said curtly as he picked up a small book.

"Bingo?" Nightwing repeated.

"It's Alice's personal journal," he revealed as he scanned through a few pages.

"Wow, that's something someone wouldn't easily forget," Nightwing commented. Batman frowned.

"That's true," Batman agreed. "Something like this is personal," he added. "Find anything?" he asked. Nightwing sighed.

"Not really, there's traces of water in the bathroom, and this seat is slightly cool but nothing drastic" he said.

"Alice fell out of a boat. She may have not been completely dry when she returned. That's enough evidence to prove she may still be alive," Batman noted.

"Yeah to who?" Nightwing asked unsure. He made his way across and checked behind her door. Alice's bag was hanging behind it. Her wallet as still in it with her personal information and money. "I mean even her purse is still here, wouldn't she take that too?" Nightwing asked, but it was more like a statement. Batman grimaced.

"Most likely," Batman said.

"Hold it!" a rowdy voice demanded, both Batman and Nightwing made their way toward the living room.

"It's Bullock," Nightwing announced unenthusiastically.

"What are you guys doin' here? Tamperin' with evidence?" Bullock asked as he took out his gun. Nightwing threw a Wing-Ding at Bullocks gun knocking it out of his hand. Batman released a smokescreen causing Bullock to choke, bending over coughing. Nightwing kicked Bullock back before making their way out through the windows. Batman wrapped himself with his cape as he jumped through it first, shattering glass everywhere. Nightwing followed after as they made their way to the alley below.

"That was close," Nightwing stated. Batman pressed a button from his utility belt and the Batmobile made their way in front of them.

"Damn you! You freak vigilantes!" Bullock yelled out the window. Batman and Nightwing entered the Batmobile and drove off.

Bruce Wayne was back in the Batcave, he took a swab sample off of Nightwing's boot and placed it for analysis in his computer. Bruce spent his time reading through Alice's journal. It was actually a lengthy read. There was plenty of written down memories prior to Billy's death. Times where he gave her flowers and times when they fought. There was also quite a few pages of Alice's thoughts after Billy's death. Surprisingly there was a page devoted to Catwoman and how she saved her.

"Is everything quite alright, sir?" Alfred asked as he brought in some doughnuts and a cup of coffee.

"So far," Bruce said simply as he turned a page. Bruce examined his snack and perked a brow.

"I figured since you've been busy investigating perhaps you'd like to eat like one as well," Alfred joked. Bruce smirked.

"I'm actually in the mood for doughnuts, thanks Alfred" Bruce replied. He picked up his doughnut and took a bite. Soon words were full of despair and loneliness Alice had no family left, no real friends to turn to. She was truly alone.

"My my you sure aren't one for privacy," Alfred mentioned as he read over his shoulder. Bruce smiled.

"Neither are you," he said as he took a drink from his coffee.

"Any news on Dick?" Bruce asked.

"No last I heard he was visiting Dr. Richardson," Alfred replied. Bruce continued to read. Alfred made his way back to the mansion. There as a lapse after that and mentioning of Dr. Richardson and therapy sessions were frequently appearing. Bruce took a drink of coffee then choked. Bruce spit out part of his coffee as he tried to clear his throat.

_I received a call from another Doctor. One of Dr. Richardson associates today. She said I'm ready to progress my sessions, which is good because I really don't like all this therapy stuff. I don't like the idea of going to Arkahm either, that place is scary, though Dr. Quinzel assured me I'd be alright and that I'll be escorted by her head nurse Ms. Isley. I'm so excited I want to get better. _

Bruce shook his head this was it. This is what they've been wanting to seek out from Alice all along, it was in Alice's journal. Bruce read on. Alice went briefly over detail on how therapy went with both Dr. Richardson and Harley Quinn. The sad part was she connected with Harley more than Dr. Richardson. Then there was mentions of Jervis Tetch. She wrote down each moment they shared in vivid detail.

"Back," Dick announced as he walked in with Alfred. Bruce kept reading the diary not even acknowledging Dick's presence. Alfred and Dick exchanged looks, they never saw Bruce so intensely reading something. "Did you find anything useful?" Dick asked as he made his way toward Bruce. Bruce turned a page as he took another bite from his doughnut. He clicked on his computer the analysis was done.

"You have slight traces of chlorine and sodium on your boots," Bruce stated as he looked on the chemical charts. "Key chemicals found in sea water, however that's still might be enough to prove she's alive" he said. Dick released a lopsided grin.

"Well that means there still a chance," Dick said hopeful. Bruce looked down and kept reading. Dick looked at Alfred who raised a brow.

"Reading people's diaries could do that to a person," Alfred said simply.

"Uhh... Bruce?" Dick asked once again. Bruce took a sip of coffee turning the page. He kept reading for a moment before standing up. He placed the journal down and made his way toward the edge of the his cave. He stood their silently watching the bats making their way out.

"How was your visit with Dr. Richardson?" Bruce finally asked. Dick sighed.

"It was okay, she seems to be better off than yesterday. She's still very upset," Dick replied. Bruce was silent again.

"Alice was tricked by Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy," Bruce started. Dick and Alfred frowned. "That was one of the things she was hiding from Dr. Richardson. She was probably too embarrassed to say anything. Oddly Harley Quinn surprisingly made Alice feel better about herself more than Dr. Richardson," Batman said.

"I dare say," Alfred released in shock.

"Alice..." Bruce started again. "had very strong feelings for Jervis Tetch," he finally released.

"You gotta' be kidding me!" Dick blurted out. Bruce raised his hand placed it under his chin.

"No I'm not," he replied. Both Dick's and Alfred's eyes widen with shock. Bruce instead narrowed his eyes thinking to himself. "Though... perhaps this time Tetch's feelings were real... and more than a just a mere infatuation," Bruce finished as he silently thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

**Slow Chapter, Sorry bout that. **

Chapter 14: A Taste

Dick placed down the phone. He had just finished informing his associates that he needed to postpone his trip back home until a few more days. He closed his eyes it was a long time since he felt this guilty.

The Bat Signal shined in the night sky as Batman made his way towards Commissioner Gordon.

"Alone tonight?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"For the time being," Batman smirked. Commissioner Gordon sighed.

"Been busy finding most of Arhkam's inmates. However, the notorious ones... well they're hiding out pretty good," Commissioner Gordon commented.

"I'm going to busy the following weeks," Batman acknowledged. "They show... they always do," Batman said surely.

"Yeah I know," Commissioner agreed. Batman took out a chemical chart from the sample he took out off of Nightwings boots. "What's this?" Commissioner asked.

"It's part of a water sample. Chemicals found in ocean water have been found in Alice's apartment. Also her pet is gone, when it's a indoor pet and no signs of burglary or open windows before that" Batman said.

"Yeah Bullock told me he ran into you guys there," Commissioner remembered.

"It's not much proof, however there's something not right about Alice's disappearance," Batman said as he started to turn.

"I know..." Commissioner replied looking down at the chart. "This might able to keep the search for her for a couple of more days. Though after that we can't afford to keep our resources a search party," Commissioner said though Batman was already gone.

Alice sat on the wooden floor, waiting silently in the dark, as she played with Dinah with a key and string. The moon would peek through the clouds and shine beams of light within the window, bringing in light in oddly timed waves. She needed to keep Dinah occupied or Jervis' mice might end up as snacks for Dinah. A sound of a car pulling up made Alice nervous the engine rolled to stop and soon the sound of car door opening and closing meant that Jervis recovery of his car went well. The sound of steps and a jiggle of a key and the door unlocked. The handle turned and door creaked open.

"I'm back Alice..." he paused. "Why you're sitting here in the dark?" he asked suddenly. He closed the door and flipped the switch. The light shinned and Jervis' apartment looked his typical place. He turned to lock the door, all six locks he had bolted on. Alice stood up and smiled.

"I'm glad everything went okay," Alice said with a smile. "I was keeping Dinah entertained, while you were gone," she continued as she placed the string and key by a small table by a chair. Jervis sighed as he looked down at his pet mice. He really liked his mice though Alice's cat might get the best of them one day and he knew it. "I know," he sighed as he leaned over and closed the curtains. Dinah walked under the small table and curled herself up and started purring.

"So..." Alice started feeling awkward. Jervis turned red as he stared back at Alice. At last he was with Alice, finally the girl of his dreams in his home, happy and not brainwashed. But now that she was here, he honestly didn't know what to do nor how to act, he was increasingly becoming nervous.

"Uhh," he let out as she rubbed his arm. Alice giggled for a bit and turned.

"How about some dinner," Alice suggested.

"Dinner sounds absolutely lovely," he said excited finally as the ice was broken. Jervis placed down his keys on the table by the door and followed Alice across the room. Alice made her way to the fridge and opened it. Jervis closed his eyes as the fridge was nearly empty. He immediately turned red as Alice's face reflected her thoughts. "Oh boy," she said as she closed it. "I guess you weren't expecting guest," she said as she made her way to his cabinets. She opened them and found some moldy bread, a tipped over cereal box, and brand new mayonnaise. Alice's face expression once again reflected her thoughts as she tried hard not to look back. Jervis squished his eyes he was too embarrassed to look as she made her way and opened the rest. Eventually she found something as she let out an excited, "Ah-ha!"

"Look you have some rice and a can of mixed veggies," Alice said happily. Jervis opened his eyes, honestly surprised she found edible food. She brought out a pan filled it with water turned on the stove and started boiling the rice. She grabbed a plate and covered it using it as a lid. Jervis scratched the back of his head letting out a long sigh.

"I must admit I'm a bit...embarrassed...I'm sorry I don't have any food to provide you," he rambled. "I swear! I'll buy some more tomorrow at the crack of dawn," he added quickly. Alice laughed.

"It's alright, Jervis," Alice said lightly until her eyes widen as she rushed across the room. "Dinah no!" she yelled as she grabbed her kitten that was leaning against the terrarium where the mice was held. She grabbed Dinah and smacked her hard on the paw. "No no no, Dinah! Bad!" she scolded. This time she turned red as she frowned.

"I'm sorry Jervis, Dinah's been well..." she didn't know how to tell him _dying to eat your mice_ in a nice way. Jervis grabbed a box and placed it on top of the terrarium, leaving a small slit so they could still breathe.

"There...settled," he said happily.

"That's a relief," Alice said as she placed Dinah down again. Jervis let out a small sigh staring at Alice. Alice looked up and smiled back as she looked away nervously turning a light shade of pink. She placed her hands behind her back and started twisting.

"Alice... I.." he started and pushed his bangs back as he looked away nervously. Suddenly hollowed thumps of footsteps made Jervis looked back at Alice who was only inches away as she leaped at him kissing him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes widen stepping back loosing his balance as he looked around for anything to hold on to keep him from not falling. His hand made contact with something painful. His eyes darted towards the pain, it was the corner of the table where his mice was on top of. Then suddenly he felt his car keys as he kept stepping back grasping onto the table. Though the constant dancing of Alice's tongue with his was increasingly making him lose all train of rational thought. His body temperature had risen. His body felt heavy and his breath deepened. He banged against the door and jumped a bit before closing his eyes giving in to the moment. Finally Alice unwrapped her arms and stepped slowly back opening her soft blue eyes. Jervis opened his gulping his face crimson.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out. "I don't know what came over me..." she apologized taking another step back. He cleared his throat as he pushed himself off the door.

"It's...it's quite... oh what am I saying?" he scolded himself and grabbed her cheeks returning the favor. Alice squeaked in shock for moment before throwing her arms around his neck once again. He tried to let go of her cheeks yet they were stuck between her arms that wrapped around his neck. Though after some determination they pulled out of Alice's grasp. _What am I doing? It's like I lost all control of bodily movement_. He thought as he noticed where his hands were moving to. The sound of the plate breaking suddenly tore them apart. They both looked to see what happened. The plate that was covering the pot of rice was now on the floor shattered. Water was boiling out of the pot causing a mess around the stove.

"Oh shoot," Alice let out as she rushed to the stove and lowered the temperature. Jervis shook his head turning increasingly red as he sat down on his chair increasingly getting nervous. He grabbed a pillow quickly and placed it on his lap. Alice pulled out a spoon and stirred the rice. She let out a long sigh. "The rice is halfway done," she said turning back around and leaned up against the counter. Alice hummed to herself as she finished cooking her meal. Minutes later she brought two bowels filled them with rice placed the mixed vegetables on top of them and placed them on the table. She brought out some spoons and and glasses and poured themselves some orange juice as that's all there was in the fridge. "Dinner's ready!" Alice announced happily. Jervis smiled and made his way toward the table. His stomach growled as he smelt the food. It was actually satisfying or perhaps he was just_ really_ hungry.

Alice sat across him as they ate. She was smiling the whole time as she scooped into her dinner. Jervis coughed his mind was still on kissing and he didn't know how to get his brain to change wavelengths.

"Is it okay if I turned on the news?" Alice asked as she looked at him expectantly.

"Sure go on right ahead, my dear," he exhaled happily. Finally something to keep his mind off from _kissing _and other things his body wanted to do. Alice walked forward and turned on the television.

"_It's been almost twenty four hours since the bombing incident at the Gala, and while most people are okay with some minor injuries. Other are still hospitalized but in stable condition,_" the news anchor reported. Jervis started to feel his appetite slipping as he started to quickly stuff the rest of the food in his mouth, before it left completely. Alice kept eating calmly as she stared at the screen. _"However, there is still no news on the missing woman, Alice Pleasance who has been seen with Gotham's __Mystery Man Bachelor on the newspapers just days ago,"_ she continued. This time Alice's spoon started to raise a lot slower than the last. _"Only a shoe was found this morning and it still might be possible that young woman who fell out of the boat, may have never made it shore,"_ the anchor said simply. Both Jervis and Alice dropped their spoons.

"I think it's best if I turn it off," Jervis said as he walked over and turned it off quickly. Alice stared into space quietly. Jervis made a nervous face as he walked up to Alice slowly. "Alice, my dear are you alright?" he asked. Alice just blinked, it was as if she was under a microchip again. "Alice..." he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Alice jerked startled as she stood up.

"I'm alright... I'm just tired," she said grabbing their bowls and taking them to the sink. Jervis stared at Alice he knew she wasn't alright but he didn't know how to console her in this situation. _Don't worry Alice I'm sure they'll know you're not dead?_ He gulped there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. She washed the dishes silently as Jervis played with his mice making them run in circles in a line. Alice giggled as she saw Jervis play with his mice. He turned a bright shade of red as he took off his mind controlling headband. "I forgot my nightgown," Alice said sadly as she looked off toward the side sheepishly. His eyes widen.

"I-I uhh," he paused trying to get a grip of himself. He shook his head. "Of course sleepwear!" he bellowed out loud to himself. Alice looked at him strangely as he walked across the room and toward one his drawers. He opened the top one his eyes searching, his mind racing. He didn't have a nightgown. He didn't even have an extra set of pajamas either. What was he going to give her? He brought out a white business button up blouse and turned. "This... is all I have," he said sadly. Alice titled her head and frowned.

"It's okay," she said sweetly as she took the blouse. She made her way toward the bathroom closing the door. Jervis gulped this was his first night with Alice in his apartment. He needed to decide where to sleep, his mind wandered toward... _dirtier_ thoughts but he shook them away. He needed to be a gentleman, he couldn't risk blowing his shot with Alice now. He grabbed a pillow and a extra sheet off his bed. He brought them to the his chair and sat down. He curled himself up hugging his pillow as he leaned against it. It's going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

**This chapter is weird. I can't believe I wrote it. Been reading too many psychiatry books.**

Chapter 15: On the Edge of Madness

Alice sat in a chair she couldn't move. Her visioned cleared and it became more and more obvious that she was in Dr. Richardson's office.

"Alice?" she heard Dr. Richardson call her.

"Alice are you alright?" Dr. Richardson asked as she placed down her notes and pen on her desk and leaned back cupping her hands together and placing them gently on her knee. Alice shook her head at first then nodded.

"Yes I'm alright," she said simply. Though she still couldn't move but for some reason she didn't want Dr. Richardson to know that.

"Great I've been meaning to ask you how long it took for you to swim back to shore," Dr. Richardson asked interested. Alice titled her head. She noticed she was able to move some of her limbs slowly but there was still resistance.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" Alice asked. Dr. Richardson shook her head.

"Of course I know this you were found in the beach unconscious, you were in the hospital for two days. Are you sure you're alright? You look very confused, " Dr. Richardson's voice sounded different as if there was someone else speaking at the same time she was. Alice leaned back.

"What? I don't understand," Alice questioned confused. Dr. Richardson closed her eyes as she stood up and opened them, her gaze were like daggers piercing her soul.

"Alice I know you're hiding something... so why won't you tell me," Dr. Richardson said sternly. Alice looked down as she was able to move her legs and arms better. Dr. Richardson made her way towards her, she looked very upset as she walked casually around her. "You know what I don't understand..." Dr. Richardson started angrily. Alice tried to keep her gaze on Dr. Richardson as she walked behind her. The room became increasingly dark and distorted. "Is that all this time, all this therapy we've had these past few months..." she said her voice sounded scary as two different people spoke through her. "You're willing to throw it all away for HIM!" she seethed as she faced Alice placing her hands on the chair's hand rests. Dr. Richardson's eyes were completely black and her teeth became sharp. "Why Alice? Why couldn't you trust us?!" she yelled scarily. Alice's eyes widen in fear.

"Stop!" Alice yelled and suddenly lifted her legs and kicked Dr. Richardson back. Dr. Richardson flew back onto her desk then fell off. She was able to control her body fully once again. Dr. Richardson jumped up yelling diabolically as she lunged toward Alice. Suddenly Alice had something in her hands, a familiar weapon. She swung it hard and smacked Dr. Richardson in the head making her fall on her desk out cold. Blood started to spill out of Dr. Richardson's head and Alice grimaced. "It's none of your business what I do with my life!" Alice yelled lifting up her pink flamingo club. She raised it high above her head about to hit Dr. Richardson once again when she heard a giggle echo from behind. Alice looked back briefly but nothing was there, just darkness. She looked back down at the desk about to smack Dr. Richardson when suddenly it was her that was lying on the desk her head bleeding. The other her sat up suddenly as if a string pulled her up.

"Of course it's my business!" she yelled out. It was the other voice that was talking with Dr. Richardson. It dawned on Alice as she recognized it as her own voice. Alice's eyes widen in fear and confusion as she lowered her arm and dropped her club. The other Alice smirked menacingly as she grabbed the club and swung it toward her ankles but instead of excruciating pain it went through her legs and Alice started to fall in the floor and darkness around her.

"No-!" Alice yelled. The other her smirked as she waved down to herself.

"Bye bye," she said sweetly. Alice's eyes widen as fell into nothingness.

"NO!" Alice woke up as she yelled, tears running down from her eyes. There was light shinning through the windows. Alice looked around remembering where she was at. She sighed deeply as she realized she was in Jervis' room. She looked around more thoroughly but realized he wasn't there.

"Jervis?" Alice asked out loud but only silence was returned. Alice looked up stretching her neck. She made her way toward the bathroom. It was a very weird and disturbing dream. Alice took a shower and got dress. She walked out the bathroom and there was still no sign of Jervis. She walked toward the window and peeked out, his car was gone. Alice sighed as she closed the curtain again and walked by her ruined dress that was on the floor by the bathroom. Ruined absolutely ruined, Alice thought as she frowned. Dinah hopped on to the couch and meowed loudly. She made her way towards Dinah and picked her up. Dinah purred as she held on to her for a while. The soft purring helped Alice relax until Dinah scratched her on accident as she struggled to leap out of her arms. She stared at the cut as it stung. The pain and the inkling of blood made her realize she was still alive.

Alice started thinking about what she was doing more seriously. If she got caught she would definitely go to Arkham, her life would be destroyed. Though at the same time she was so angry at everybody, angry at society. All she could think about is how she wanted to be left alone without having to worry about therapy or what other people thought about her. She didn't want to be judged. The blood finally dried from her scratch, Alice's focused on the dress once again. A thought occurred to her as she let out a small grin.

Jervis came back home holding a whole bunch of bags.

"Alice!?" he called before realizing she wasn't there. He stepped in placed the bags on the bed and checked the bathroom. "Alice?" he asked again but nothing. Jervis swallowed hard. _She changed her mind..._ he thought as he turned looking around the apartment confused. He looked down his hands in fists as he grimaced. "Why?... why?" he asked out loud. "Why did she do this to me? What did I do to deserve this!?" he shouted. A couple of hours later Jervis settled in, bringing in his groceries and other things he figured Alice would use. He sat in his chair grinding his teeth as he watched Dinah tease his mice who were under his control, as he had his mind controlling band on. He watched as Dinah stuck her paw in trying to claw his mice. Finally he commanded one of the mice to dodge and bite back and Dinah meowed loudly as she took her paw out and jumped down from the table. "Serves you right," he said to Dinah bitterly. Then suddenly there was a knock.

"Jervis," he heard a whisper from behind the door.

"Alice?" he asked loudly as he ran toward the door and saw through the peep hole. Alice was rubbing one of her arms as she looked around nervously. Jervis suddenly started to unlock his six locks and pulled open the door. "Alice?!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her in. He closed the door and pulled off his headband. "Where have you been?!" he carped angrily. Alice bit her lower lip before frowning.

"I've been out," she said simply. Jervis blinked there was something not right and he knew it.

"I thought you'd..." he paused himself as he turned to finish locking the doors.

"I'm sorry I should of waited but... I just couldn't I needed to do it," she grieved as started to pace around the room. Jervis faced her worried by her demeanor.

"Needed to do what?" he questioned. Alice's eyes widen as she she took a deep breath.

"I...just couldn't take it," she exhaled as her eyes watered. Jervis' heart sank. _Was she breaking under all this stress?_ He asked himself as he examined her closely. Jervis ran towards her and gave her a hug as she hugged him back.

"Alice my dear, please don't do that again... you had me worried," he paused as he inhaled. "I thought you... changed your mind and decided that you didn't," he stopped sadden. Alice stepped back and raised her hand toward his cheek.

"No, I've made my decision," she said strongly. Jervis noticed her hand wrapped with gauze. He lifted it up, examining it.

"What's this? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked worried. Alice looked away as she pursed her lips before turning around, hugging herself.

"I did but it's not like that..." she said not sure how to explain herself. She looked at her bandaged hand and grimaced. "I got rid of that dress," she fumed.

"You mean your favorite one?" he asked confused. Alice nodded.

"Yes... it's gone," she divulged as her legs weakened as she fell to the floor, sobbing. Jerivs stared unsure how to react. His beloved Alice had lost it, again.

"Please don't cry Alice," Jervis consoled as he cautiously walked toward her. He didn't want to take any chances knowing what she's fully capable of. Alice continued to sob as if she was creating a puddle of tears around her. He slowly took another step closer and her sobbing slowly stopped as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands. Quickly she stood up and Jervis stepped back startled. Alice stared at him confused as she noticed his reaction. She continued to wipe her tears as she smiled.

"Are you alright, Jervis?" Alice asked in her usual nasal like tone. Jervis closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes..." he responded as his voice cracked. He covered his mouth embarrassed that his voice did that. Alice giggled as she finished wiping the last of her tears, she smiled softly staring at him.

"I feel better now," she said as made her way toward the restroom. Jervis let out a loud sigh confused at what just happened wondering what other sides of Alice he didn't know about.

Alice came out of the bathroom back to her cheerful self. She gasped as she saw Jervis by the stove.

"You cook?" she asked in shock. Jervis raised a brow.

"Well of course my dear," he said looking back at Alice concerned. Alice smiled as she made her way toward him happily.

"Wow, I never met a guy who knew how to cook," Alice said interested in what he was making. She looked down and noticed he was making chicken soup.

"Is that for me?" Alice asked.

"Yes, you're not feeling well," he said simply, Alice looked away slightly embarrassed.

"That's so cute. No one's never cooked for me before," she said happily as she turned.

"No one?" Jervis asked. Alice shook her head.

"No... Billy never cooked," she added as she searched around the room. "Dinah!" Alice called. Jervis' eyes widen as he remembered he let one if his mice bit Dinah out of frustration. "Dinah?" Alice called out again and Alice looked around the room some more. "Here kitty kitty," she called.

"Mew..." she heard softly from under the bed. Alice bent down and grabbed her white kitten from her hiding spot. Dinah yawned before she started to purr. Alice hugged her tightly as she danced around the room with her kitten. Jervis stirred the soup grateful that Dinah couldn't talk or he would be boiling in the pot as if he was Mock Turtle Soup.

Alice and Jervis ate dinner as Jervis explained how he went to three different stores getting groceries, cat supplies, and clothes for Alice. Alice smiled happily as she listened over his conversation asking questions every so often. Finally they finished dinner and Jervis washed the dishes. Alice sat on the edge of the bed playing with her newly bought bunny slippers. She kicked her legs up making their ears flop about. Once in a while he would he hear murmur something but it wasn't anything coherent.

"Ah, I need some rest, my dear" he yawned as he stretched. "I had such a tiresome day," he said lazily. Alice stared at him quietly as he shuffled across the room. He eyed Alice worried as she stared at him full of energy. He shook his head wondering how she acquired such energy in the evening. He passed making his way toward the drawer opening it grabbing his pajamas. He turned and slowly made his way toward the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out shuffling his way toward his chair. Then suddenly Alice grabbed on to his wrist. Jervis shook as his arm was held back. His eyes widen as he lost his balance. "Alice?" he asked nervously. Alice stayed quiet, he cleared his throat. "Alice my dear is there anything you need?" he asked turning to face her. Alice sighed.

"No... I just wanted you to... lay down... next to me," she mumbled embarrassed. Jervis didn't move for he was not sure what he just heard. He stood there silently his heart slowly starting to race. _Did she just say what I thought she said?_ His mind asked. _Yes!_ The voice in his head shouted. _Wait! What if she's still not alright from earlier today?_ Another part of him asked. He gulped trying to figure out what to do. Alice pulled him a bit closer. "You can lay next to me if you want," she said more bravely. _Ha ha! I told you!_ The arrogant voice said triumphantly._ Oh as if you know what to do next? You know damn straight you don't and besides Alice had a rough day... she may regret it_. Another voice contradicted "If you don't want to I understand," Alice said embarrassed as she let go of his hand. _How long have you been standing there you speechless idiot!_ His arrogant voice scolded. Jervis shook his head and faced Alice completely.

"I'm sorry I...I-I.." he stuttered not sure what to say. Alice stood up smiling as she wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him. _Here's your chance old boy don't blow it!_ All voices inside his head said proudly. He closed his eyes kissing her back as they fell back upon the bed.

**MWHAHAHA! What?! This is not M rated! So sue me... but no don't really sue me. Just leave the rest to your imagination, after all this is Fan not ADULT Fan . **


	16. Chapter 16

Breaking Wonderland: Though the Looking Glass

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains) Mad Hatter is back in Arkham and Alice is out and about in Gotham. Will Jervis be able to stay in Arkham or will something or someone persuade him otherwise.

**LULZ lots of points of view changes as this story wraps up. Very long chapter cause I didn't want three small ones. :p**

Chapter 16: Through the Looking Glass

_Morning Light_

Jervis awoke peacefully as he released a small smile from his face. He had dreamed that Alice- _Alice?_ he stopped remembering as he realized Alice was right next him. Jervis blinked as he slowly turned his head starring at Alice, lying on her stomach facing the other direction. His eyes widen.

"It wasn't a dream," he whispered loudly. "But why does it feel so much like one?" he asked himself out loud. _Was I that tired last night?_ He asked inside his head. _Oh no... what if I was so tired that..._ "Enough!" he scolded himself he clasped his hands over his mouth nervously. Alice stirred as her fingers clasped onto the sheets. Jervis laid silently holding his breath afraid to wake up Alice any further. After a minute she didn't move. He finally exhaled letting outing a sigh of relief, resting his arms.

"Hmmm?" Alice moaned as she started to lift her head up. Jervis closed his eyes he's going to have to face the truth sooner or later. Alice lifted herself up as she turned to face him. She smiled softly covering herself with a bed sheet, blushing.

"Ahh... yes about that would you look at the time it's morning. So good morning," he babbled. Alice giggled as she stretched before sitting up.

"Good morning," she said happily, still covering herself though at this point he wasn't really sure why. He looked away nervously.

"So... I... well..." he said as he scratched the back of his head. Alice slowly rolled her eyes as she leaned cuddling into him. He stiffened as she laid her head gently upon his shoulder. After a while Alice lifted her head up seriously.

"Uhmmm Jervis," she started softly. He didn't respond. Alice looked away nervously. "Uhmm this wasn't you know I mean... well," she was too embarrassed to ask. But then his head slowly started to nod. "Oh...well okay," she said simply and placed her head on his shoulder squeezing his arm tightly for a moment "Well don't worry relax," she insisted.

"I'm afraid I can't," he replied his posture still a bit stiff.

"Sure you can," Alice said stifling a yawn. Jervis smacked his forehead with his hand.

"What have I done?!" he scolded himself out loud. Alice sat up confused. He shook his head looking down disappointed in himself. "This isn't how it was suppose to happen," he continued. Alice stared quietly before looking away letting out a inward laugh. "I've made such a fool out of myself I just know it," he continued as he pulled his knees up close to him and covered his face. Alice placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Jervis?" Alice asked seriously. Jervis shook his head, still covering himself. "Please don't be sad... I mean it was mostly my fault," she admitted bravely. Alice scooted a little closer. "I mean well I was married you know... so..." Alice stopped as she sighed. No matter how she thought about it, it wasn't going to sound good on her behalf. "Okay well I'm going to get dressed and make some breakfast now," Alice said changing the subject. She slid away from constantly gazing a his direction just in case he snapped. She figured the best tactic was to leave him to his thoughts. After a shower Alice came out dressed and Jervis was still in the same position. Alice grimaced as she made her way toward him. "Jervis," she whispered loudly. He didn't move, Alice grew nervous as she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Jervis," she whispered again. Then suddenly he let out a loud snore. Alice sighed in relief as she let go of his shoulder and shook her head. Another half hour later Alice had cooked breakfast and this time he was going to wake up. Alice made her way toward him bringing a plate of food and some orange juice. She took a fork and picked up a link of sausage. She hovered it around him his face the best she could. "Jervis breakfast," she whispered again loudly. This time his head lifted slowly.

"Hmmm?" he let out.

"Breakfast!" Alice yelled out happily. Jervis' head shot up his eyes widen.

"My dear, not so loud," he said as he looked up at her.

"Here I made some breakfast, now you're going to eat it and get dressed," Alice said sternly. Jervis gulped as he looked at the mouth watering sausage.

"It smells wonderful," he said he sniffed his plate. Alice smiled happily.

"I'm glad you think so, open wide," she commanded and he leaned his head back and opened his mouth. She stuck the fork in his mouth and he closed it grabbing off the sausage. He chewed on it slowly as he looked around his surroundings. Alice went to the table and grabbed her own plate. "I'm glad you're feeling better, you had me worried there for a while," Alice said seriously. Jervis turned bright red as he grabbed his plate.

"I did over react a bit did I?" he asked. Alice looked away before nodding.

"Yeah it was a bit more than just a bit," she added holding an inch space between her thumb and pointer finger. He straightened up and relaxed a bit more.

"Well it shan't happen again," he said a bit more confidently. Alice smiled as she picked up her fork.

"We'll see," she said teasingly.

_Evidence_

A week later a fisherman and his son sat on a small boat not too far by Gotham's pier. It was very early morning as a small fog rolled in but other than that the waters were silent.

"It's a good day to fish," the older man said to his son who faced the opposite direction casting out his lure.

"Sure is Pa!" the kid replied.

"Shhhh not too loud son, you'll scare away the fish," he scolded and the kid nodded. They were quiet for a while silently catching fish. Soon his son started yanking.

"Man this sure is a big fish," his son yelled out excitedly.

"Shhh!" The father let out. The son kept reeling in the heavy fish until suddenly it moved a lot easier and the closer it got the more apparent it became that it wasn't a fish. He pulled up his rod and continued to reel in his catch.

"What's this?" his son asked out loud confused. His father turned to look at what his son pulled out. It was a peach blood stained dress, his eyes widen.

"Oh no! Not another one!" he yelled out in horror.

Commissioner Gordon frowned as they placed the blood stained dress into an evidence bag. He shook his head he knew Batman wasn't going to take this piece of evidence lightly.

"I wonder where's the body?" Bullock asked as he lit up a cigar staring at the forensic officer do his work.

"Most likely eaten by the fishes, sharks, and other sea life," the forensic officer responded. "It doesn't take very long for a body to decay in the ocean. It decays a 100 times faster than a body buried underground," he said not surprised. Bullock and Commissioner Gordon both made disgusted faces. Bullock threw out his cigar and smashed it in the ground.

"Yah' thanks for the pretty picture, a$$hole," he said as he turned. The forensic officer looked at him irritated, before heading toward Commissioner Gordon.

"Man why you keep him around?" the officer asked.

"Ehh he get's the job done, besides can't fire him," he said simply. The officer raised his brows in shock as Commissioner Gordon walked away.

Commissioner Gordon waited until he got proof that it was Alice's DNA on the dress. Though a picture of Alice and his daughter was recently published in the Newspaper a few days backed proved it was at least the same dress she was wearing. Commissioner stared at the girls innocent face and his daughter angry face expression as she wrapped her arm around her. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Commissioner Gordon acknowledged. A young rookie officer walked in holding a file in his hands.

"Hi sir forensics wanted you to have this," he said simply as he walked over and placed the file on his desk and nervously walked out and closed the door. Commissioner Gordon had a feeling what it was about as he opened the folder. The blood on the dress was positive match. Commissioner sighed as he shook his head.

"Damn shame," he said wondering how he was going to tell Batman, Nightwing, and apparently his daughter as well.

Batman was in his Batmobile as he made his way toward Dick's hotel. He took a deep breath as he called Dick's phone waiting for an answer. A minute later he picked up.

"Hello, Dick speaking," he answered.

"Dick turn on your television and turn it the news," Batman said sternly. Dick did as he was told.

"Why? What's this about?" Dick asked as he flipped through the channels.

"I have some bad news," Batman said a bit softer. Dick released a long sigh as he had a inkling what was about. Batman hung up as he continued his way toward his apartment. Dick watched the news as he placed on his boots listening to the anchor man comment about the weather.

"Today will be cloudy as we head into our last weeks of fall and into winter, Tonight will be cool in the mid 60's, Tomorrow's high will be in the mid 80's," he continued. "But don't get too excited a cold front is storming in a few days and should be here around Monday morning, scattered showers should be expected," he continued.

"Thanks Brian," Summer said as the camera focused on her. "Tomorrow the children hospital will have it's daily bake sale from 11am to 4 pm in Robinson Park," she started. Dick started to place on his gauntlets half listening to the news until he heard something about an investigation. "In a sadder note, it has been discovered that Mystery Bachelor's Date, Alice Pleasance, has had been found or discovered as police department responded to call by a fisherman and his son. We'll hear from Lori who's with Mr. Clarke Ambler, Lori?" Gleeson asked.

"Thanks Summer, I'm here with Mr. Ambler who was the one who discovered this key piece of evidence," she pointed the mic toward him.

"Well, it was my son who actually pulled that dress in," he said sadly.

"How old is your son, Mr. Ambler?" Lori asked.

"He's twelve," he replied simply.

"That must have been quite a shock for your son," Lori responded.

"Yeah it was, though this isn't the first time it's happened," he replied.

"You mean this has happened before?" Lori asked in shock.

"Yep, about two years ago, my line got real heavy, thought it was some seaweed, pulled it up ended up being a boot, which is typical to find so I unhooked it. I was about to toss it back in until I looked inside and discovered there was still a foot inside it, mmmmhmmm," he said simply.

"Wow," was only thing Lori managed to muster.

"Such a pity saw a picture of Mystery Bachelor's girl, was a pretty little thing, too bad she couldn't swim," he added.

"Okay back to you Summer," Lori said smiling wide at the camera.

"It seems Miss. Pleasance did not have any remaining family as her her husband Billy Reynalds passed away only months ago, however it's stated that a funeral service will be held in this upcoming Saturday-"Nighwing threw a Wingding toward the power button of the TV hitting the off button, sparks flew out of the television where his weapon had landed. Dick stood up and walked into his room angry at himself, knowing he failed.

_Through the Looking Glass_

Once again Jervis turned off his television looking worriedly toward Alice who was once again in shock. She blinked a few times as she finally looked down and smiled softly. Jervis grew increasingly nervous as he didn't expect to see her reaction from the news to change that fast.

"Alice?" he asked. Alice stood up.

"It's done," she said.

"What did you do that day you left?" he questioned seriously. Alice shrugged as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Oh... I just got rid of _my_ dress that's all," she said as a matter of fact.

"Gotham thinks you're deceased now... what did you do?" he questioned once again as he grew nauseous. Alice giggled as she shook her head and turned.

"I just faked my death that's all," she responded simply. His eyes widen in shock.

"Alice! Why did you do such a thing?" he croaked. Alice sighed once again as she rolled her eyes.

"Because..." she started then paused. He crossed his arms upset at her.

"Well explain yourself Ms. Pleasance," he said curtly. Alice swallowed hard as her hands turned into fists.

"I did it because I wanted to be with you!" she yelled out crossing her arms as she turned. Jervis was speechless. He uncrossed his arms flattered yet slightly worried. Alice started to grind her teeth as she didn't move an inch.

"You-you did it for me?" he asked his tone was soft filled with flattery. Alice uncrossed her arms and stopped grinding her teeth.

"Yes," she admitted exasperated, she was still upset.

"But why?" he asked simply. Alice turned as she exhaled.

"It's because when I'm with you... I feel... I feel," her heart started to beat a bit faster. Her breath became heavy. "When I'm with you, you make feel special," she said as she took a step forward and tilted her head looking toward the side. "It's exciting and adventurous being with you. And well you... care about me," she continued telling herself loudly. "You rescued me when you didn't have to. You protected me all those time and yet you didn't have to," she said to herself.

"Alice I've also brainwashed you... twice I might add," he admitted. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I know you did, that first time really upsets me," she reminded. "But the second time well I wasn't really offended because..." she paused once again. "Well I wanted to go with you and I trusted you," she said smartly. Jervis perked a brow as he grinned.

"Well I'm amazed you'd go that far to be with me. However, this would not look good on my behalf, they might even think... Oh no... Harley and Ivy," he said out loud, his eyes widening. "They might think I... I'm the one who," he said stepping back as images of being entangled in one of Ivy's carnivorous plant vines popped into his head, struggling as Ivy and Harley laugh over him. Then Harley bringing out a huge wooden hammer about to swing at his head followed shortly after that.

"Jervis?" Alice asked breaking him away from his daydream. He shook his head.

"I'm doomed," he breathed out. Alice walked up to him and hugged him.

"Don't worry it'll be okay, I promise," she said comforting him. He looked down feeling her warmth radiate from her body, soothing him away from his frightening images. The images along with their sinister laughter slowly faded as he raised his arms to hug her back. He was in the room again with Alice. He smiled as he _felt_ it was going to be okay.

"Promise me..." he started. "Promise you won't leave ever again," he said becoming teary eyed. Alice nuzzled into him and smiled.

"I promise," she said with a soft sigh.

Alice awoke in the middle of the night. The apartment was quiet. She looked toward her side as she saw Jervis sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. The room became darker and Alice's eyes darted around cautiously. She heard the same giggle again, that was in her dream a while back. The floor started to creak. The creaking grew louder and louder before a huge tree busted in front of the bed from the floor below. Alice yelled as she curled her self back at the event. Finally after a few seconds the tree stopped growing. Alice looked at Jervis he was still sound asleep.

"What's going on?" Alice asked confused. There was silence. Alice cautiously got out of bed as she placed on her bunny slippers.

"So what are you going to do now silly girl?" a familiar voice asked her. Alice looked up and saw Catwoman sitting on one of the lower branches of the tree.

"Catwoman?" Alice asked. Catwoman smiled as she shrugged. "What are you doing here?" she asked her. "What is this? Am I dreaming?" she asked again. Catwoman scoffed lightly as she leaned back against the tree more.

"You're dreaming alright," Catwoman said simply. Alice took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Oh good," she said as she placed a hand on her chest.

"Well partially at least, you're awake as well," Catwoman said as she smirked. She started purring looking at Alice excitedly. Alice stepped back confused.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"This is how Jervis see's life," Catwoman started as a matter of fact. Alice turned glancing back at Jervis as he was still asleep peacefully.

"What do you mean?" Alice questioned again. Catwoman sat up and started to kick her legs through the air playfully.

"Sometimes Jervis can't distinguish dream from reality," Catwoman answered. "Sometimes he'll see the world mixed up like this..." she said as she presented her surroundings. Alice looked around confused as she bit her lower lip. Her heart sank as she realized that Jervis did need serious help.

"But that doesn't make any sense?! I mean I'm asleep right?" Alice implored Catwoman who smirked.

"You'll figure out sooner or later," Catwoman said as she cracked her whip and suddenly a huge mirror appeared. It was a long gilded mirror like the one she saw at her grandmothers home. She hadn't seen the mirror since she was five. Soon after her grandmothers passed away she never saw her home again.

"What's that doing here?" Alice asked as she pointed toward the mirror. Catwoman hummed to herself ignoring Alice.

"Meow," Catwoman finally responded. Alice shook her head as she realize she wasn't going to help her with that answer. Alice took a step closer and a blurred image appeared in the mirror in front of her. With each step Alice took the image crept closer and closer. Finally she was right in front of it and the image cleared. It was her reflection but dressed as the day she broke into Arkham.

"What's this?" Alice asked as she lifted her fingers and touched the mirror. Her reflection did the same as they both smiled. Then suddenly her image placed her hand over her mouth and giggled. Alice jumped back.

"Reflections aren't suppose to do that!" Alice scolded as she jumped back as well.

"Are they?" her reflection asked back.

"Yes!" she yelled back. Her reflection rolled her eyes.

"That's not for you to determine," she spoke back.

"Yes it is! It's my dream," Alice said defensively.

"Your dream... or his dream?" Alice's reflection pointed. Alice looked beside her and Jervis was suddenly standing beside her looking at the mirror as well. Alice felt a sigh of relief as she felt his presence next to her. He stared unblinkingly at the mirror as if he was under one of his own microchips. Alice looked back at her reflection and noticed it wasn't alone anymore as the Mad Hatter stood next to her reflection. "I don't think you're so sure anymore," her reflection mocked. Alice looked back at Jervis who looked down ashamed.

"What's going on?" she breathed out in a light whisper.

"Meow, Meow Alice didn't we warn you not to jump down the hole," Catwoman said as she giggled silkily. Alice started to hyperventilate as she looked back at Jervis. He was still looking down ashamed.

"I'm sorry Alice... I tried to warn you," he said sadly. Alice looked back at Catwoman, regaining some composure.

"Why? What's happening?" Alice yelled up at her. Catwoman frowned at her as shook her head.

"I'm sorry Alice but you're already dead remember," Catwoman replied as she nodded toward the television which turned on and the news report that was on a while ago repeated it self.

"It's such a pity really..." she heard the man speak again. Alice looked up Catwoman furious.

"Why?!" Alice yelled her hands curling tightly into fists. Catwoman lifted her arms and shrugged, closing her eyes.

"I'm just a middle person here," she replied. Alice turned to face Jervis once again but he wasn't Jervis he was the Mad Hatter, Alice hesitated at first but then reached out toward him. She went for his hand though it went right through him.

"He's an illusion, Alice," her reflection said sweetly from the mirror. Alice glanced back at the mirror then back at the Mad Hatter who was gone.

"Ms. Pleasance did not have any remaining family as her-" Alice heard from the television. Alice shook her head angrily.

"Where is he?!" she asked her mirror self. Her mirror self stared at her blankly then glared at her seriously.

"He's with me... in Wonderland," she answered. Alice's turned pale as she stepped back. She gave Catwoman a glance as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Remember he did say once you go in you'll never come out," Catwoman reminded. "Just because you got out of the Rabbit Hole doesn't mean you can escaped Wonderland, doesn't mean you can escape your past," she said angrily. "You chose ALICE!" she yelled out and this time she sounded a lot like Dr. Richardson. "Choosing the Mad Hatter over your life means choosing Wonderland!" she shouted aggressively. Alice looked back at her reflection who stared back at her blankly. Alice took a step forward as did her reflection. She could see Jervis grinning madly from behind her reflection. Though Alice knew better than to look back, she knew he wasn't truly behind her. Alice took another step forward as her heart began to beat faster and her mind wandered. Memories of growing up and playing with her grandmothers' Dachshund Fred. Playing baseball with the neighbors across the street. Going to her prom alone during High School as her date stood her up. Memories of when she first started working at Wayne Enterprises, memories of Jervis as he passed by her desk smiling happily. Her heart ached as she remember how he would procrastinate just to talk to her. Then thoughts of Billy came into her mind. When they went to the movies together and how he took to the ballet. Then thoughts of him cheating and dying seeped in. A memory of him falling into his grave reaching out toward her. Then thoughts or her and Jervis came to mind when he got bit in the pet shop by Dinah and how they waltzed around the balcony under the moonlight. Before she knew it she was inches away from the mirror. Alice stared into her reflection, who also had tears streaming down her cheeks. They were crying, both her and her reflection. Finally Mad Hatter stopped smirking, he blinked as his eyes became glossy.

"Don't do this..." he managed to tell her.

"I have to," Alice replied back as she lifted her arm toward the mirror and her reflection did the same.

"You don't have to... you can still get out," he whispered toward her desperately.

"But I don't want to be alone," she replied as her fingers were an inch away from the mirror.

"You're not alone! You can forget about me!" he yelled at her desperately from behind her crying reflection.

"I can't..." she said trying hard not to sob.

"Yes you can! You can... you're stronger than you realize!" he said as he stepped away from her reflection. Alice shook her head squeezing out some tears from her eyes.

"I have to.. because... because..." she paused as she looked into her reflection once again, before staring back at him. "Because I love you," she said as she touched into the mirror and her finger tips went through. Alice reflection smirked as she continued to step into the mirror. Alice lifted her legs and walked through and suddenly the world started spinning as she fell into darkness that quickly turned into light pastel of colors. She spun around as her hair flew wildly about, suddenly Alice stopped as she felt her knees hit the floor, her hand felt dirt below her. Alice looked around her and saw that she wasn't in the apartment anymore but somewhere else. Large colorful her trees were around her there was a fountain behind her as well. Alice looked back trying to stand but her legs were too weak. She reconsigned the fountain from Hill Park but the park was different. Alice looked up there tall buildings and sky scrapers as well. Though it wasn't Gotham either. Alice examined herself, as she wasn't in her pajamas and was now dressed like her reflection. She gasped as her arms became weaker and her vision blurred, it became darker and she felt even more tired. Her arms shook as her head and torso slowly hit the ground with a wooden thunk.

Alice blinked as she felt the wooden floor below her hands. She was breathing heavy as she slowly lifted her head. She was back in Jervis' apartment again, though she was in the middle of the living room. Her strength grew as she lifted herself again and noticed Jervis was near the edge of the bed. Though his legs were touching the ground his back was still on the bed lying asleep tangled in the sheets. Alice swallowed as she stood up, her legs still weak, the apartment was back to normal, no tree, no mirror. It was dark but the birds started to chirp and the night sky was starting to lighten. Alice stood silently looking at her surroundings wondering if Wonderland will remain a dream or become her reality.

The End

* * *

-Well that ending was longer than I expected, Ha you're probably all pissed off about this ending. Well it's because I felt the next phase of Alice and Jervis' life should be separated into another story. I also didn't want to just transition into it quickly. Plus I thought it was a good spot to leave you guys hanging. Let's just say, "Play time is now over." Ahahahah! :p I know I got issues. Poor Alice... I really did mess her up...oh well. Look for my next arc coming soon. Hopefully -


End file.
